Underneath the Moonlight
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Loki and Jane have been meeting each other at night near the sea after Jane has become addicted to his searing hot touch and kisses, finding herself falling for him. However, this night will be different when Thor arrives and Jane realizes what must be done. Set when Loki has the Tesseract.
1. Part 1

This was originally going to be a PWP but it soon turned to something with a plot and not much details of sex. Seriously, there's just mentions of touching and naked bodies. No mention of the lower area, it's basically foreplay and I'm a huuuuge sucker for foreplay.

This was beta read by **wordonawing **and I can't thank her enough for her help because she did a wonderful job. So a **big** hug goes to you, wordonawing :D

(Hopefully this site formatted it right since I had to fix some paragraphs and some linebreaks. Ugh, such a pain.)

**Edit June 22 '12:** Fixed some mistakes that I forgot to correct after wordonawing sent the corrections. Sorry about that! -blushes-

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the characters, I just write fanfiction without making a profit.

* * *

**Underneath the Moonlight**

* * *

Waves crashed loudly against the rocks and cliffs with the moon barely seen, giving a dim light down to the night below. The wind blew while the waves rolled, thundering upon the shore like a landing aircraft. Jane was sitting by the shore, wearing a blanket to keep he warm. Her breath was like puffs of smoke as she looked around for a sign of the one she was waiting for.

Picking up the long stick beside her, she poked the fire to adjust the wood that was in the fire in front of her. The fire crackled, as if to laugh and tease her that he would not come.

She had been waiting for three and a half hours now. There were water bottles and snacks near her in a plastic bag that was tied to a broken log. However, she wasn't going to leave. He always loved to make her wait. It angered her too since she barely manages to see him while he was out trying to rule the world.

A sudden crack ahead of her jolted out of her memories of the times when he would come with tattered clothing and severe wounds. As much as she was excited to see him again, she had to be sure it was him and not recklessly run to whoever it was that arrived. A figure walked out of the sea, completely drenched from head to toe, and headed towards her with his clothing billowing behind him. The only sign of telling her he was the one Jane was waiting for was the long wispy hair.

Jane got up and barely needed to walk two steps before he was there in front of her, grasping her neck, checking to see if it was her. Jane saw him smirk, the action alone causing her to submit to him immediately by putting her hands underneath his shoulder pads and around his back. He kissed her roughly, making her feel his cold wet lips and the wet droplets from the sea on his body. Jane shuddered while he pushed the blanket off of her shoulders but she didn't back down. Instead, she grasped his wavy locks and kissed him back heatedly, offering her warmth to his cold body.

"Loki," she whispered against his lips while he nipped her and started to run a hand down her right thigh. Jane, however, grabbed his hands and pushed them away as she glared up at him, "For making me wait close to four hours this time, you're going to have to wait as well."

She managed to make Loki blink before he gave her an arrogant smile. He leaned his head towards hers, his wavy hair dangling a little bit, a movement she knew well.

"I'm afraid patience isn't in my nature." His voice was silky and deep, almost a whisper while he looked into her soul with his piercing emerald eyes. It was their game. Loki makes her wait, she gets all excited and then tells him he will wait when he arrives several hours later. In the end, they both can't wait any longer. Loki's lips locked with hers again, breathing in his cold breath into her warm throat while their teeth clashed against each other. Jane adjusted her head while she peeled off the outer layer of his leather armor, Loki doing the same with her jacket.

**"**Only the top part, my dear. I will have no time for dressing."

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him. "Funny. Use your powers."

Loki chuckled lightly but didn't do as commanded. He never did, and Jane knew that too. In fact, his cold, wet armor felt fantastic against her now warm body, despite the chill in the sea air. She loved how his damp clothed body felt while she pressed against it and wanted - no, needed to feel it without any clothing on. Anxious, and finding his handiwork too slow for her liking, she undressed quickly kicking off her shoes, pushing her trousers and underwear down. Jane stepped out of them before flinging them away with her left foot.

Jane took off her shirt with practiced speed gained through their previous encounters and immediately pressed herself against him, kissing his throat. Her breasts tingled from the water droplets and the cold before they hardened at the peaks. She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. Moving her right hand, she grasped his wet hair again and pulled.

"You have a very odd fascination with my hair, dear Jane."

"You have an odd fascination with speaking the obvious, Loki." Jane had gotten a bit of spitfire during the events that led to where they were now.

Loki laughed, amused greatly of her words, and slid his hands upon her back and butt, giving a little squeeze before sliding them down her thigh. He moved his head to give her a sharp bite on her neck, but didn't draw any blood. Jane was used to this too since Loki had aggressive urges ever since that dreadful day of his when he found out he was a Frost Giant and what Odin was planning for him. She accepted it and even though she appeared fragile, she could take a bite out of her skin. Jane had gotten far worse wounds in the past, and not only because of her career field.

Letting out a growl, Loki kissed her neck roughly while Jane moved her to head, giving him more access to her neck, and running her hand over his lean, muscled tone drenched body. Loki picked her up easily, wrapping one of her legs over his waist as he licked a trail to her breasts, biting upon the skin of the left one.

Jane shivered at the touch of his tongue and teeth while he latched his mouth upon her skin, wrapping her other leg around his waist. He now had all of her weight and was doing wicked things to her stomach with his tongue. Jane moaned while she grasped his collar and hair, pulling and moving her body as she felt delicious, pleasurable friction on her abdomen mixed with nibbles and bites.

The hot trails made from his tongue seemed to burn and tingle as if he tickled her while she felt herself getting wet. Jane tugged his hair hard so that he would look at her and let her drop to the ground before pushing her down upon the now adjusted blanket.

Clearly he could multitask while he was pleasuring her. Jane was very thankful for having the blanket underneath her since the last time they had sex on dirt, she had a rash and a bit of a sore on her back.

Loki loomed over her, his armor still on while she was completely naked underneath him. Her body was burning and aching.

Aching for him.

Jane brushed her leg up against him, watching him react by narrowing his eyes and pushing himself on her. His wet body against her own burning one made her hiss in surprise and in content. Loki moved his head to kiss her and Jane met his halfway, gasping at the contact while he hissed.

Loki moved his hand over her right cheek and neck. Some of his bangs fell upon her eyes and their noses, causing the water droplets to drip off.

She could never get tired of his were possessive, heated, and rough. It made her feel wanted and, as she dared to hope, loved. They were very different from Thor's, which were gentle, slow, and blissful. But Loki's made her feel...alive. It was wrong of her to think of Loki in this way. It could get her hurt - but in all honesty, when she had the first taste of his kisses and his pleasuring, she was already gone.

Jane pulled away from the kiss, putting her hands on his cheeks and gazing into his eyes. They bore into her with no emotion, but she still had...feelings for him. Jane moved in to kiss him slow and gently while wrapping her right arm over his back, her left going up and down over his chest. She felt him tense but she kept kissing him.

So what if he found out? She had been mocked before with her research.

Loki pulled away from her with a confused expression. He stared at her as if wondering what she had just done and what it meant. It was like he had forgotten what it was, the warmth that she had given him. It warmed his entire body. Feeling her hands pulling him gently and slowly down towards her, he almost became lost before wrenching himself away.

"What are you doing?" Loki started to get up to his feet, while moving away from her. "What was that you did? Why do I..." He looked at his hands, but saw no answers there, and turned to look at Jane. "What did you do," he asked in a threatening whisper.

Jane sighed. It was now or never really... "I was...um...kissing you."

"That wasn't - you've never done it like that before. What were you thinking of?" It all started to make sense. Thor had the ability get everything while he was left in the shadows. He leered at her now. "Or should I say who?"

Jane blinked. "What? What are you talking about? I wasn't-"

"Were you thinking of _him_? Were you thinking of - "

"No, just listen-"

"_Were you_?"

Great, now she had to calm him down. Jane got up from the blanket and brought it up to wrap it around her shoulders. "No, I wasn't. I wasn't even thinking of Thor. I was thinking of..." Why was she so afraid? She could do this...even if it could - No, she had to tell him. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes to clear her thoughts before looking back at him. Jane walked towards him without hesitation and moved her hands to his face, looking at him with an expression that she once sent Thor's way. "I was thinking of you." She moved her hands to caress his cheek to brush it along with his jaw.

Loki made no movement as he stared down at her. Jane continued by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down to her so that she could whisper three sacred yet terrifying words: "I love you."

Jane felt him flinch but she didn't move and continued looking up at him with love shining in her eyes. Her foolish, silly love.

"Love...?" A weak emotion. It made Thor soft. He would _not _become soft! Loki grabbed her shoulders roughly and before he could shove her away in anger and fright, he felt her arms wrap around him entirely.

Jane was _hugging _him. She didn't seem to care what he would do to her. The warmth of that thought engulfed him. He hadn't felt it in years. Loki closed his eyes as Jane continued to hold him and didn't let go. After what seemed like eternity, his own arms came up and wrapped around her slowly. When he felt her squeeze him tighter in response and whispered, "I love you" again, he completely lost his control. His emotions were a mess - hatred was the one above all, but the warmth that Jane gave him numbed it.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered again.

"No..., a monster cannot - "

Jane looked up to gaze into his eyes. "Monster, God, I don't care what you are, Loki. I love you."

Loki hissed but not in a threatening way. His arms trembled around her, as if fighting something inside him, and before she knew it, he gripped her tight and kissed her with white hot fiery passion. Gasping, Jane grabbed onto his shoulders since she hadn't expected him to respond with such a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, whispering his name like a prayer. She couldn't believe what was happening.

The armor upon his arms and the vest wrap shattered away into pieces that disappeared before they hit the ground. Loki breathed into her mouth while his hands roamed over her with haste as if she would disappear any second. They were gentle and felt like caresses and Jane couldn't stop herself from moaning. In fact, she didn't wish to. His touches seemed to melt her, unlike the ones before that had burned like fire.

The two went down to the sand and Jane felt something softer than the blanket. It felt like fur and she couldn't help but moan in content. Arching herself up, she nudged Loki back so that she could sit up with him and broke the kiss. All that Loki had on left was the lower armor and pants and she couldn't help but run her fingers of her right hand over the slim plate that curved over his chest beneath his collarbone. It was smooth like it seemed beneath the pads of her fingers.

When she looked up to see Loki, his emerald eyes that were once so unreadable and piercing actually held emotion.

Loki took the time to study her properly. She wasn't like the women in Asgard, but she was... He moved one of his slender and large hands through her hair. It was soft against his fingers, showing that she took care of it and didn't let it go wild. The same went for her skin – sunkissed, not too pale or too tanned, with freckles dotted here and there like stars in a night sky. Those eyes of hers were observant and were looking at him with warmth. Loki gritted his teeth and before he could pull away, she gently took the hand that was in her hair and rubbed it between her own smaller ones.

Jane massaged his hand gently while holding his gaze. She couldn't help but smile at him as she did so and just continued before moving it higher up his arm to his elbow and back down. Jane was random with the movements, but still gentle, and once she got all the way to his shoulder, he pulled away from her. Loki got up quickly and walked a few feet away from her, looking out at the sea trying to regain his former self. Jane watched his back, watching him breathe in and out before noticing his hands. They were shaking - no, they were _trembling_.

"Loki, are you-"

"We will end this. Now."

Jane blinked and felt the dreaded clench in her chest. However, she ignored it just like when her theories were mocked and people called her insane. "What? Why?"

"Do not question me. It's done. Finished."

Jane was about to reply, when the clouds above them spun around, with lightning crackling. She knew what that meant and quickly grabbed her clothing and blankets, and went to hide before dressing herself. They had agreed earlier on that when Thor would come upon them, she would hide. Jane had asked why, but Loki wouldn't give her an explanation. Just like now. She really wished that Thor hadn't come. Jane was about done buttoning up her sweater when she saw bright light flash by three feet in front of her, blowing some of the boulders away to bits. Peeking around the collection of palm trees that hid her, she saw Loki had attacked Thor.

"Please, Loki. Come home."

Loki sneered at Thor, "Why? So that you can save this pathetic world from someone like me?"

Jane clenched her teeth, keeping her mouth shut, while she watched and listened to the two brothers.

Thor looked at his brother with sadness. "No... No, stop thinking it like that, brother."

Loki took in a deep angry breath and shouted, "I am not your brother! I never will be!" He sent another wave of attack at Thor, who met it with Mjolnir's thunder.

"You are! We grew up together! You are my brother!" Thor dropped the hammer and walked towards Loki. He took hold of Loki's shoulders and looked into his eyes while giving him a gentle "wake up and see" shake.

Jane had to hold her breath since she knew firsthand how unpredictable Loki could be.

Thor finally noticed that Loki was stripped down and looked him over Loki with worry. "What happened to you, brother?"

"Nothing," Loki hissed, and pushed Thor away. "Now leave."

"No, something happened. I can see it-"

"Just. Leave," threatened Loki. His emotions were going haywire and his mood swings weren't only confusing to Jane but to Thor as well. Loki rubbed his forehead while Thor tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Loki lashed out at Thor with his daggers, sending one right into Thor's side. Jane covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from shouting out. As much as she still cared for Thor, she didn't want to let him know she had been with Loki, despite Thor and she broken up a couple months back.

Thor cried out in pain before Loki swiftly wrenched out the dagger, not even caring if it hurt him. It was nothing close to the pain that Loki had felt the passed years being in his shadow. "Go now," Loki hissed and pushed Thor back towards the magic circle that formed in the sand when Thor landed.

"Reconsider brother, come back home with-"

Loki let out a frustrated shout and sent a huge shock-wave of power at Thor, causing the mighty God of Thunder to _stumble._ "Do you have a problem listening? I am _not_ your brother and I will _not _go back to Asgard! I will also not stop taking rule over Midgard. I will be King! I will be far greater than you and that fool father of yours."

Thor shook his head at Loki. "No. You must stop this. Stop this madness and this poisonous dream you're having, brother."

Jane could feel the love that Thor had for his brother. Tears pricked her eyes as Thor continued.

"Can't you see what it's doing to you? It's making you killing innocent people - "

"Haven't you forgotten _what_ I am?" The ground below Loki froze and spread out like a flower, the noise crackling in the air like bones being snapped.

"Brother...just come home. _Please_," begged Thor while he pressed his hand to the wound on his hip. "We thought you were dead - "

"Did you mourn?"

"We all did," said Thor with his voice breaking. "Mother especially. It's not the same without you, brother."

Jane blinked back her tears as she turned her attention back to Loki. The expression on his face was nothing like she'd ever seen. Thor went forward and hugged Loki, catching Jane and Loki both off guard, but Loki especially.

Loki felt completely numb while Thor hugged him. His brother didn't really embrace him much when they were young and growing up together. It caused a sharp pain to shoot through him, but something was still gnawing at the back of his mind. Something he had to know.

"What about Father?"

"He tried to hide it, but Mother and I saw right through him. He misses you greatly and how you always pulled pranks on the servants." Thor couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the time when Loki tricked the servants by using magic to create clones, turn wine into snakes, caused goblets to grow wings and fly away, and making the trays of food float. "You are so talented." Thor pulled away and noticed that Loki was reacting to his words by showing the same exact expression he had when Odin told him of his origins and the reason he took Loki.

Thor put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder and the two brothers looked at each other silently. It was very obvious how much Thor loved Loki as a brother despite them not being related to each other at all. "Please..." Thor searched Loki's eyes while giving his brother's shoulder a squeeze.

Jane gripped the blanket in her lap so hard while she watched Loki look at Thor with such a heartbreaking expression.

Loki swallowed before pulling away from Thor once more and started to walk away as if to regain himself, but it didn't work. "Why do you come to me now and say those words?" He turned around to look at Thor angrily, the action causing his long hair to whip against his face. "Why wait till now? Is it because I'm so close to ruling this world that you have to be the hero again?"

"No!" Thor's voice boomed out like a ship's horn. "We want you back home, brother. To Asgard. What do I have to do for you to realize that?"

"I'm not going back home. Asgard was never my home. I will be a prisoner if I go back."

"You won't-"

"Do not lie," shouted Loki in rage. "I know what happens if I go back there. Locked up, like some blasted relic and never been seen again!"

Thor sighed and shook his head slowly. "You're so fixated on what you are, brother."

"I am not your brother," hissed Loki through gritted teeth. "I never was. When will you see that?"

"And when will you see that you _are _my brother! We grew up together - "

"I grew up in your shadow." Loki saw Thor shake his head and before Thor could reply, he cut him off, "Do not try to deny it! Remember the day of the coronation? What you said when I saved our lives with the veil of smoke? You blatantly put yourself and your friends in danger at that time, you were too arrogant to realize that what I did really saved our lives that day. Do you remember what else you said? Do you?"

"Brother-"

"_Do you_?"

Thor clenched his jaw and nodded. Slowly, as if in shame.

Loki started to walk up to him gradually. "You said I was incapable of being sincere."

"I was wrong! You are capable of it!"

"Too late now," said Loki in a half shout, half hiss as he turned around and started to walk again.

"Brother, I was wrong. Please, forgive me."

"I said it's too late."

"No, it's not too late. Please, brother. Come back to Asgard, to Mother and Father."

"Leave!" Loki's voice echoed against the cliffs, causing some rocks to crumble and fall down into the ocean.

Thor summoned Mjolnir and before Loki and Jane thought he would attack, he looked up at the sky. "Heimdall." His voice as he spoke. "Open the bridge!"

Jane clutched the blanket to her chest while the three of them watched the clouds swirl around them before a shaft of light suddenly shot down like lightning. Thor was grabbed into the light and was gone, just as Loki requested.

Loki stared up at the sky, looking at the moon. It had moved, causing it to reflect even more on the ocean. Jane took this chance to stand up from her hiding spot and started to head towards her van. However, she couldn't help but stop to look at Loki, noticing his posture slump. She bit her lip, deciding what to do. Should she go talk to him or leave him to think? Jane was worried for him and couldn't stop wondering if he was all right after what she saw between him and Thor.

Jane's expression turned sad before she looked down at the blanket in her arms. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to silently head towards him.

Loki was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't even feel Jane coming up to him until she was close enough to reach out and touch him with her fingertips. "You need to leave as well," he bit out, but Jane noticed his voice was wavering just slightly.

"I know but...I can't," confessed Jane. "Something is telling me to stay here. With you."

Loki didn't even look at her as he took in a breath and looked out at the horizon. The sea was the only thing breaking the silence, washing upon the sand, rocks, and the cliff nearby as it rolled back out. The wind blew against them, causing some of Jane's hair and Loki's armor flaps to wave in the wind while his shoulder length hair moved slightly back and forth.

Jane stepped closer to him, noticing how he didn't react and just kept staring out into the sea. She might not be a mind reader but she had a good enough guess as to what Loki was thinking about. Yet, she couldn't leave him despite knowing that she needed too. Jane tried to think of something, anything, to console him, but her mind came up blank.

When Loki turned towards her, Jane was surprised, but didn't flinch. The expression on his face made him look like a hollow shell. However, she didn't say anything and waited.

Loki stepped past her towards the cliffs with his armor getting back into place like it was a puzzle. Something told her to follow him. She did so and he allowed her. Loki led them into a cave with a bright blue light flickering inside. Jane's eyes widened in surprise and shock before she came to a halt. He had the Cube! It was here all along! Noticing that Loki was walking farther, she jogged to catch up with him, yet still didn't say anything, despite all the questions running through her head. Why did he have it? Why was it here? And what did this mean?

Jane watched him pick it up from the stand it rested in and shoved it inside the suitcase that SHIELD had made for it before clipping it shut. He grabbed the handle and stood up, walking towards Jane. Jane looked at him and before she could wonder what he was doing, he touched her shoulder with his free hand and transported them to her van. Jane looked at the van before looking back at Loki with a confused expression and soon, she got her answer.

"You will take this. Summon Thor. Give it to him." Loki handed her the suitcase.

Jane glanced at it before staring back up at him, "But what about-"

"Take it. You cannot summon him here. I will transport you back."

"Wait, that's not what I was asking. What about you, Loki? What are you going to do? Wasn't this cube all part of your plan?"

Loki stared at her with an unreadable expression. "It was."

Jane heard a silent "before" in there, and waited with a lifted eyebrow, but Loki remained silent. Jane shook her head, "You need to be the one to give it back, Loki."

"I cannot."

"Yes you can." Jane didn't care if Loki was glaring at her. "If you give it back, it'll show that you realized that what you were doing was wrong and they'll forgive you."

Loki narrowed his eyes at her but Jane continued.

"It doesn't belong to SHIELD, it belongs to Asgard and, despite wanting to make some tests and see what it's capable of, I really don't want it to be here. You can do this, I know you can, Loki."

"Do not pretend to know me."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh please, would you stop with that facade and realize that you're still part of a family? I would give _anything _to have a family like you have again. And before you go off on how you're not their actual son, they raised you. They love you and you know what I think, Loki? I think you played all sorts of tricks to get Odin to notice you, to show that you too can be someone great. Anyone can have strength, but magic is like science. You have to discover it and understand it. You've shown that magic but you can show something far more greater than that and that's what taking the Cube back to Asgard yourself is."

Loki's eyes widened, only a little, but Jane saw it.

"That's why I know you can give the cube back." Jane's voice got softer. "It's okay to be afraid. It's okay that you overreacted. They'll still forgive you and love you."

Loki looked at the suitcase that she was holding out for him to take, while repeating her words she told him in his mind.

In the darkness from the shadow that was cast over him, someone in the crowd finally noticed him and shouted out to him. Telling him that they knew him and saw him great as his brother. It wasn't his father, but his wish that someone, _anyone,_ would notice him was granted. The rage and jealousy that coursed within Loki cooled down a little from the knowledge of being seen as an equal. With his left hand, Loki took the suitcase from Jane.

Jane smiled at him.

Loki started to turn away from her but stopped and turned back to give her a passionate kiss that took her breath away. Jane grasped his arms, letting the blanket fall to the ground, and kissed him back with pure love. Instead of feeling his cold breaths from before, it was warm and it ironically made her shiver in response.

When he pulled away, panting as she was, he showed her his true self. Gone was the rage, the jealousy, and the desire to be King and in its place was a mischievous grinning Loki ready to create some fun for amusement. It made her fall in love with him all over again and she couldn't help but kiss him once more, grasping his hair as she did so.

They broke apart for a short while before meeting each other in another kiss. Loki dropped the suitcase to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer towards him. The kiss was like before, white hot passion, but with a gentleness. It made her want to cry since he was putting his entire being into the kiss.

Loki pulled away and Jane smiled up at him. She was rewarded with his own smile before he took a step back to get the forgotten suitcase. Touching her shoulder and the van, they teleported to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.

Jane realized what he was doing when he started to head toward the magic circle and grabbed his free arm. Loki turned his head to look at her, seeing her worried expression.

"I...I just..." Her voice was shaking as she looked down. She had no idea what to say.

Loki's gaze was soft as he watched her. "You may or may not see me when I leave."

Jane nodded slowly but still didn't look up at him. "I know..."

Loki moved his arm up so that he could touch her cheek, feeling her warm skin underneath his own. Jane moved her head up finally to look at him as she continued to hold his arm in her hand as if she was afraid to let him go. She _was _afraid to let him go.

Jane didn't realize she was crying until she felt Loki's fingers beside her eyes. "Sorry, I thought I could...stop the...uh." Loki just smiled at her before giving one last wipe of her tears and pulling his arm away gently. Jane let him go before brushing her own eyes with the sleeve of her jacket and watched as he vanished after a couple of steps.

She hugged herself and tried to remember his touch, his smile, his voice, his everything, but it just made her sadder. With heavy footsteps, she went to her trailer.

Loki stood near the circle and looked up, surveying the clouds moving softly in the sky. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes to clear his mind of the mortal he had just left and opened them again. The rage and jealousy inside him towards Thor and Odin threatened to unleash, but he had a calm and firm hold over it. However, he did allow some of it to leak out.

He brought up his left hand and summoned blue fire in his palm. Loki let it gather and build up before slinging it into the magic circle, causing the fire to explode a little on impact. The action would signal Heimdall his presence and, just as he predicted, Thor shot down in beam of light.

"Loki," breathed Thor as the smoke cleared from the wormhole. He noticed the suitcase and looked back at his brother's face curiously. It was unreadable, yet Thor knew what Loki had just done. "You...brought the Tesseract?"

Loki tilted his head back before looking down at the suitcase and then back at Thor as if thinking. He was doing it all for show, but Thor didn't know that. "Seems like I have." Loki's eyebrows went up as he said, "Surprise."

Thor was cautious. "I hope this isn't a trick, brother."

Loki couldn't help but smirk. "Trick? Why would I signal Heimdall to where I was out here in the open with no staff so that you can come forth?"

Thor thought about it for a bit, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "Is that why you didn't come with me earlier? To get the Tesseract?"

"Does it matter? I have it here and now."

Thor walked some steps towards his brother while asking, "Does that mean you will come back home?"

Loki's expression remained unreadable before a smirk appeared. However, it was an old smile he used when playing tricks on a servant like he did before Thor's coronation. Thor hadn't seen it in so long that he didn't notice it at first.

"Asgard is my home, is it not?"

That's when Thor noticed Loki's eyes softening. He went up to Loki and hugged him tight. He didn't even think to take the cube from his brother and just held him tight while clapping his back a couple of times.

It made Loki see realize that Thor did really see him as a brother. He didn't demand the cube back and just hugged him. _Really _hugged him, like he missed him.

"My brother," whispered Thor.

Loki couldn't move. How could he? He was frozen in shock.

Moving to look up at the clouds as he held onto Loki with his left arm, Thor called upon Heimdall. The gatekeeper had seen the exchange and despite what one may think, he saw something other than a threat in Loki. Something that made Heimdall allow him to come back through the wormhole.

Light engulfed the two brothers and they disappeared. Thor and Loki reappeared in the rebuilt dome of the BiFrost as the magic cannon slowed to a stop. Heimdall stared at Loki, but didn't make a move to attack him. Thor led Loki out, not even bothering to take the suitcase since he trusted his brother completely. Loki held Heimdall's stare with his own until he had to cross the rainbow bridge.

Memories flashed in his mind, but only one cut him deep: The reminder of the mortal. The cut severed the veil he usually had in his mind that kept out Heimdall, but the gatekeeper saw it. Loki quickly repaired the veil and followed Thor to the gates of Asgard.

Thor was beside his brother in the throne room where his father and mother stood. Frigga couldn't help herself and ran to Loki, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Loki, my son," she said, sobbing as she hugged him tight. Thor watched his father, willing him to do something, but Odin didn't budge. He felt anger surge up but didn't let it loose with a shout or something else reckless.

Frigga pulled away from Loki before fixing up a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. "There, now you look presentable," she said with a smile before turning to her husband. Odin nodded at her and Frigga moved to the side of her sons after putting a reassuring hand on Loki's arm.

"I have brought the Tesseract," announced Loki, his voice echoing in the large room.

"Yes, you have," said Odin, putting his hands behind his back. "Why though?"

Loki looked at Odin, fighting to keep his anger in check. "Because I have no need of it and its rightful place is in Asgard." Loki clenched his teeth a little before relaxing his jaw to continue. "Locked up in the vault."

"Mmm." Odin nodded his head as he paced around the top of the small stairway.

Thor and Frigga both watched the AllFather with very different expressions in their eyes: Thor's gaze was hard, while Frigga's was filled with hope. No doubt she was wishing that he wouldn't mess this up. Again. Loki stared at Odin without emotion on his face, but his emotions were chaotic in the inside.

"Heimdall wouldn't have let you come if he deemed you a threat to Asgard."

Loki felt the words cut into him. _Threat_. That's what he was before.

"However, you have also betrayed those in Asgard and have threatened, as well as taken, lives in Midgard."

Thor was about to say something but with one look from Frigga, he kept his mouth shut and looked at his brother in silence.

"Yes, I did," said Loki plainly. It was so hard to contain the rage in him, but he kept it at bay. He didn't know how long he could dampen the cold side that wanted to freeze him entirely.

"You also know the punishment that will fall upon you?" Both Thor and Frigga turned to look at Odin.

"Yes," said Loki, in almost a hiss.

"Guards, please take the Cosmic Cube to the vault." The guards started to walk towards Loki as Odin stepped to the very top of the stairway. The guards took the suitcase from Loki and headed out of the throne room.

"As for you, Loki." Loki closed his eyes, knowing what was to come. He'd expected it and feared it. It was why he wanted Jane to bring it to Thor.

"I, Odin AllFather, King of Asgard," - Loki wished he could freeze time - "have heard that you have admitted to know that you caused harm to others, killed innocents, and tried to take rule of Midgard." His voice grew louder as he spoke the next words, "You've also acknowledged punishment that would come forth upon you when you came back to Asgard with the Cosmic Cube despite your actions."

Frigga gripped her own hands while Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Loki, God of Mischief, the King has decided that you should be sentenced to the punishment most fitting for your actions."

Before Frigga could go up to him to try and talk him out of it, Odin held up his hand. as Thor boomed out, "No, father!" Odin raised his other hand at Thor, looking at Loki.

Loki felt numb before the anger inside of him raised its ugly head. He knew this would happen, and yet that mortal, that foolish mortal...that woman!

"However, the father sees that the King needs to give his other son a second chance for it was his fault for not telling him the truth."

Frigga covered her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes. Thor trapped his brother with his arm, giving him a half hug while shaking him.

Loki looked at Odin like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Odin stepped down the stairs towards Loki. "You have always been, and will always be our son, Loki."

Loki stared at Odin like a little boy shocked at being forgiven, and suddenly found himself in a tight hug from Odin. "You are...my...son," said Odin as tears ran down his cheeks despite the patch covering his right eye. "My son!" Odin's voice echoed in the room as if yelling to the other worlds to let them know that Loki was his son despite him being a Frost Giant.

It felt like it had been more than a million years since Loki cried as he wrapped his arms tight around his father. Thor was still squeezing his shoulder with some of his own tears while Frigga had walked over to put hands on her husband and Loki as she too wept in joy.

Odin pulled away gently to look at Loki, dried tear trails shining on both their faces, and held onto his son's elbows. "My boy, you have shown how you can give up something so powerful and return back to the place you have betrayed. You know the truth of your lineage, but you are my son and I have always deemed you worthy of being King. You and Thor have come around and have admitted your mistakes, and that's what makes a King. Not just a good King, but a great one. I am proud of both of you. My sons."

Odin hugged Thor and Loki together while Frigga looked on with a happy and tearful gaze.

Finally..._finally_!

Loki's wish was fulfilled, as was Frigga's.

...ooo...

It had been a week while Loki was accepted back into Asgard. Frigga walked with him a few times around the garden and courtyard while Thor spent time with his brother, wanting to practice a new move. Thor's friends were cautious of Loki and a bit suspicious, considering what he did, despite his sincere apologies.

Odin was the same as ever but he had a tough decision now of who he had to choose to be King since the sleep was getting stronger. He was stroking his beard when the idea hit him and he called out to the guards, "Send for my sons immediately."

Loki was nearing the BiFrost right at that moment, Heimdall looking at him.

"Is there somewhere you wish to go?" Heimdall asked in a wise voice as Loki got closer although still kept careful watch on the young prince.

"There is," said Loki, dressed in full armor except for the helmet.

Heimdall knew that Odin called for him and Thor, but he saw right into Loki's heart and saw the deep love for the mortal woman that had changed the God of Mischief. "Where to?"

Loki stared at him, wondering how he could say this without causing suspicion, even though he wasn't up to anything for once. He didn't want to be King anymore. Not when...

"I have...left some business down in Midgard." It was mostly true, if you switched out the words. While the old Loki would smile after trying to persuade someone, this one kept a straight face.

Heimdall gripped the hilt of his sword. "What business do you have there?" The gatekeeper couldn't help from getting back at Loki after what he did.

"Nothing threatening, I assure you." Loki couldn't help a small smile this time.

"Hmmm."

Hemdall waited for a couple minutes to make Loki suffer before turning around and walked into the dome of the BiFrost. "If you cover yourself from my eyes, I will send someone down to get you."

Loki almost froze in step while he walked past Heimdall towards the area where the funnel-like cannon would suck him in. He had no idea what to do now - he hadn't thought this through at all. Should he go and see Jane while Heimdall saw it all? What if Heimdall told Thor?

No, Jane wasn't with his brother anymore. The thought eased his mind and calmed himself down. "I have nothing to hide," he finally said right as Heimdall pushed in the sword. The gears underneath started to turn, creating sparks of magic. The BiFrost swiveled around and around while the cannon moved downward.

Lightning crackled inside the BiFrost as it gained momentum and enough magic to suck in Loki into its wormhole, and shot him towards Midgard.

...ooo...

"It's been a week and there has been no sign of the God," said Steve. "We need to find him and fast. He must be planning something," said Steve.

"We know this. But, as you said, there's been no sign of him," replied Fury.

"How about doing one of those searches of every electronic device," suggested Tony, moving around boxes on the monitors he was standing in front of.

"We already did that," drawled Fury. "No sign at all. Not even of the cube."

"He couldn't have just vanished," started Steve before realizing how stupid he sounded. "Right...sure he could. God and all."

"Jane Foster has experience with Gods - she did find Thor. Maybe she has some information that we don't have," said Tony.

"We've also contacted her. She says she's seen nothing the past week."

"She may be lying." Everyone looked at Natasha.

"That's crazy," said Steve.

"I agree," piped up Bruce.

"It's not crazy, it could be possible."

"Yeah, sure. She would go for the God of Mischief after being with the God of Thunder," Tony rolled his eyes.

"Happens a lot in movies," commented Bruce before looking up to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You watch those type of movies?" Tony couldn't help but grin.

"Not like I have a choice. I turn it on for the patients."

"Uh huh," said Tony shoved another candy inside his mouth.

"Let's focus." Everyone turned to Fury. "I already sent men to where Jane Foster is located, and they found nothing."

"Are they keeping track?" asked Tony as he chewed.

"Of course they are. They're on strict orders to alert me when they see any sign of a wormhole touching the ground."

...ooo...

Since the BiFrost was repaired, the landing point was on the other side of town, that was where Loki appeared. The circle beneath his feet was different than the one that appeared when Thor's friends came to help him. Loki looked at the circle in the darkness before switching his gaze to the small town that gave off just enough light for him to see.

Cloaking himself, knowing that SHIELD would be here since he had disappeared without a trace, he teleported to the last place he saw Jane, only to find himself near SHIELD crew. Of course, they couldn't see him, but he had to be careful.

"Look, I've told you all before - there hasn't been any signs of wormholes," said a familiar voice. Loki carefully walked around the agents and was grateful that he had Midgardian clothes and not his armor and cape.

Loki saw Jane speaking with an agent, clearly the head of the group, and she didn't seem very pleased. Her arms were crossed despite being exhausted with dark little bags bellow her eyes.

"That doesn't mean he won't show up here soon," said Coulson.

"Why would he here come here? He has Erik," replied Jane.

Loki knew he was forgetting something. Mind controlling. The spear. He had left it that night. He tried to remember why, but was pulled from his thoughts.

"Scouts found another circle on the other side of town!"

Coulson nodded before looking at Jane. "See? Just as we thought."

Jane rolled her eyes. "How are you going to catch a God then?"

"Easy." One of Coulson's men pulled out a weapon that Jane hadn't seen before. "We've been working on these for a while and now's a good time as any to try it out."

"You mean...to blast him?" Jane was dumbfounded.

"It packs a sick punch," Coulson smiled widely at her.

Jane shook her head before sighing. They just didn't get it. She'd seen what Loki could do, but she kept it to herself since she knew they would interrogate her more.

"That's not going to do anything to him. He's a God. A God! Who knows what other magic abilities he can do. Maybe he's here right now, nearby, and you don't even know it." Jane started to go into the lab since she was getting tired of SHIELD and also from not sleeping as much.

"Let's move out," announced Coulson before looking back at Jane, who was pulling the door and walking inside the lab.

Loki watched Jane as the crew headed out to the circle he had landed on arrival. He had to be quick, yet careful. He watched Jane closely as she talked with the woman inside for a while. She really needed some rest.

"All I'm saying is that you need to sleep. It's been three days now since you've slept good. You're starting to like a panda," said Darcy while typing up something up on her laptop.

"I just...wish they stopped coming here. Every time they do I worry that they'll take the equipment back and..." Jane sighed as she paced around the room.

"Look, you need to go sleep. It's okay to take a break every now and then, but you need something longer, like a hibernation."

Jane rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms before yawning a little bit. "I can't."

"Why not? You're still not trying to find Thor, are you?"

"What? No. No, I'm not searching for him at all," said Jane in immediate defense. "I just want to continue on my research and they keep..." Jane groaned while bringing her hands to her face to compose herself and took a deep breath.

"Sleep, honey," said Darcy as she closed the laptop shut. "There's a reason why we sleep Jane. We can rest, recover, and dream."

Jane was about to say something back to Darcy but her friend beat her to the punch, "Different dreams. Like hot guys walking around in their underwear."

"Just go sleep," groaned Jane as she turned away from Darcy to look at the clock that hung on the kitchen wall. It was 1:34 in the morning and yet she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Not yet.

However, her body started to catch up with her and she felt her eyes begin to droop and she teetered and leaned. Jane grabbed hold of a nearby kitchen chair and tried to keep herself up. Green eyes flashed in her mind before wet hair dripping with water and armor made of the finest leather replaced it.

She had missed him so much and she couldn't sleep. The dreams didn't bother her until four days ago when she had a terrible nightmare. The images that her brain conjured up scared her. Even while she napped, it came back again and again.

Jane gripped the sides of the chair tight as she tried to push down the images. She thought of the time spent with Loki for the first time and how she wasn't even scared of the God.

"_So, you're Loki. Thor's brother," said Jane, crossing her arms. "The one that tried to kill him and the entire town?"_

_Loki smirked darkly while he walked towards her slowly, passing by the fallen soldiers that tried to stop him from entering the safe base. "And you must be that mortal woman."_

"_I have a name," she countered, not even budging. "You should already know it, it's not so hard to say."_

_Loki chuckled softly as he continued to eat up the large space between them with each passing second._

"_I don't see what's so funny." Jane stared hard at Loki. "You've killed a lot of people and you almost did the same to your own brother. You're doing all of this so just you can rule us?"_

"_Exactly it," said Loki as he winked at her._

Jane shivered at the memory. Loki's wink didn't affect her then but remembering it now made her shudder. He had come to her and said he needed her assistance. Whether she accepted or not, he would force her to help him. Well, he did manage to do just that by teleporting her out and back to his hideout.

"Ugh." Jane didn't want to remember that time when she had seen Erik under his control. Rubbing her hand over her head, she decided she needed to rest. The couch was close but it was covered with papers, photos, and small containers. Letting out a breath, Jane walked to the door to head to her trailer.

Loki followed her, sensing that there were some SHIELD members nearby to keep a watch. It was different now though since before, he would just attack them.

Jane pulled open the trailer door, but as she tried to step up, she felt someone help her in. Surprised, and panicked, she backed away and the unknown force shut the door until Loki appeared before her eyes.

A wave of emotions coursed through her and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. "You...you're..."

"I do have a name," he said with a smile.

Jane looked at him like she hadn't seen him years, her own smile lighting up her face. She couldn't hold herself back any longer and hugged him, loving the feel of him against her once more. His soft coat tickled her nose and warmed her up. "Loki...I've missed you so much." Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes and she rubbed her face into his coat as he ran a hand through her hair.

After a minute passed of Loki comforting her as she cried softly, Jane pulled back only a little to look up at him. "Were you here the whole time?" She moved her hands up and down his back slowly.

"Just got back today," he said softly.

"So you_ were _hiding." Jane blinked her eyes to stay awake. "How did it go in Asgard?"

Loki took a long breath in before letting it out softly. "Quite well."

"Details," she urged him as she sneaked her right hand up to tug a lock of hair.

Loki chuckled, a deep sound that Jane felt rumble in his chest. "You were right," he said in a soft voice. "I was accepted back in because I was granted a second chance." Loki looked at her with a gentle expression as he allowed his feelings for her to show. Taking her left hand with his, he put his palm against her own. "If you hadn't pushed me...to get me to take it back, I don't know what I..."

Jane squeezed his hand, letting him know that she understood what he was saying. "You're an amazing man, Loki. I love you."

Loki moved his head closer to hers and whispered, "Would you allow me to love you?"

It was Jane's turn to giggle now. "That's what I always wanted when I fell in love with you."

A smile was her answer before Loki kissed her. It was soft, just like before, and yet still made her feel so alive. Jane moaned softly - it had been so long since they kissed. It didn't even seem like it had been only a week since they were last together.

Loki gently pushed her towards the bed as he broke the kiss. "You need to rest," he said in a whisper, which was quite seductive in Jane's books.

"Stop seducing me and I will." A chuckle was her answer. Loki helped her take off her jacket, shoes, socks, and pants and climb into the bed. He took off his scarf and jacket before summoning away his shoes and socks. Loki got into bed with her just as he switched the door's latch to lock.

Jane snuggled up to him on her side as she gathered the blankets over them. Resting her head on his shoulder, she made random designs on his chest with her fingers and closed her eyes. Loki moved the locks of hair that had fallen over her face and slid his fingers upon her cheek. Jane smiled at his touch upon her skin and let out a content sound.

Loki smiled down at her before looking at the lamp that was providing some light in the trailer. With a soft snap, it shut off, leaving them in the darkness. It was a different darkness now for the two of them.

"Jane," he said nervously.

"Hmm?" Jane continued to glide her fingers over his chest.

"Would you...in time that is, since you had a life here first… consider being my wife?"

Jane stopped drawing on his chest and opened her eyes, despite not being able to see Loki clearly. "Your...your wife?"

Loki swallowed. Was...she rejecting him? He still had no idea about mortals. "Yes. My wife. You will be able to visit Asgard and Midgard freely, of course."

"That...sounds...absolutely wonderful!" Jane wanted to throw her arms around him but they wouldn't move.

"Whenever you're ready, of course."

"I...wow. So I'm going to be a God's wife. That's...a lot of pressure." Jane was excited even though sleep was dragging her in even deeper.

"Only if you believe it will be," whispered Loki in her ear, making her smile and give a breathy and faint laugh. "Rest now." The demand was in a whisper. Far from the Loki she had met the first time. He had changed so much, yet he was still the same as he was before.

"I do have a name." Jane's voice was soft and low, but Loki managed to hear it.

Just as she surrendered to sleep, she heard him speak softly in her ear. "I love you, my Jane."

* * *

I know what you're thinking, "what about the agents that went to check on the circle Loki made?" or all the other questions that are going on in your head right now. Your questions will be answered since I am in the process of writing more because this little verse just won't stop.

So the next (and last) chapter will be posted whenever I type it out and get it beta read.

Until then, PLEASE review! I don't mind favorites but really, I would love to hear your thoughts on this because it was really challenging for me to write (the emotional scenes in particular) so please do let me know what you thought :D


	2. Part 2

Here it is, as promised! Took a long time too! Better get comfy though since it's very long, all 51 pages of Lokane goodness. I just love to write~!

This part was beta read by my great friend, SilverChaos, since I just couldn't wait for wordonawing's response and wanted this uploaded XD (Hope you still enjoy it wing! ^^)

**Edited on June 22, '12: **Fixed some small mistakes that Silver and I didn't catch the first time and one huge mistake further down since I forgot to edit out an area. Sorry about that |D Also fixed the transitions since the others were too bold and...well, these actually work because this site's formatting sucks a lot.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of the characters. They belong solely to Marvel Comics.

* * *

**Underneath the Moonlight  
**  
Part 2

* * *

"This circle is definitely alike to when Thor's friends arrived, sir," said one of the agents of Coulson. "However, the designs in this one are something far more complicated than the other."

"I will alert Fury, the rest of you look for the God. If you do find him, use anything to capture him."

"Yes sir." As one of them barked orders to the highly trained men, Coulson fished out his phone and speed dialed Fury.

"Let me guess," drawled Fury. "You found a magic circle."

"This one is...unbelievable. We'll be sending a picture of it to you soon. He's definitely here Fury but the odd thing is that he hasn't shown himself. I've sent men to go find him-"

"Call them back," ordered Fury. "He can take over their minds and put them up against you. I'll send someone better."

Fury ended the call before Coulson could make a single reply or protest. Sighing, Coulson flipped his phone shut. They couldn't just stand around and do something but the idea of his own team being turned against him...

He had a better chance against a lion than a dozen men with guns.

Loki had sensed them come back and was on guard in case they decided to interrupt Jane's sleep. He stared out the window with a blank look on his face as he felt his shoulder become numb from Jane sleeping on it.

Knowing what he had to do, he pulled away from her gently and got out of bed.

With one last look at the mortal woman he loved, he disappeared right when the SHIELD agents banged on the door.

Fury was still thinking who to send over and over in his mind that would even stand a chance to Loki. He didn't like it either but they had a town and the whole world to protect from a crazed God. Fury stared at Dr. Banner. "As much as this hurts me to say, we need you to go to New Mexico."

"I have a feeling it's not for vacation," replied Bruce.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," piped up a jolly voice belonging to Tony. "Tell you what, I can go help you providing a distraction while you...turn into a huge green man and smash him up." Tony shoved some more candy in his mouth.

"He's in a town," argued Steve. "There are innocents there. As much as I want this God to vanish, killing innocents isn't the way to go. We need to think of a plan to draw him somewhere else and then attack."

"Maybe Thor could help us," suggested Clint.

"We haven't heard word of him since last week," Fury revealed in a deadpan tone.

"That's weird," said Natasha while furrowing her brow.

"There's no way I'm going," replied Bruce. "I don't want to be responsible for the damage I will make."

"All right then, I'll go," offered Tony.

Steve shook his head. "And what if he damages your suit? Then what will you do?"

"Who said I'm going to be only in my suit?" Tony winked at Steve before walking out of the room.

...ooo...

"We've found a circle and we need to get you out of here," said Phil.

Jane just wanted to head back to bed since she was still tired but she had to remember that she had to show that she hadn't seen him. Or be in love with him.

Rubbing her forehead, she took in a big breath before letting it out. "Okay, but I can't drive. I'm way too tired. What about Darcy?"

"She's already been taken care of. We need you to get out of here fast. We have a truck ready to take you to one of our safe facilities."

Right, she was a scientist and they still thought the Cube was here in this realm. Oh, how she wished she could tell them, but that would require explanation. _A lot_ of explanation.

"And what if these...facilities aren't exactly safe? He could follow the vehicle I'm in, and then what?"

Coulson paused for a bit.

Jane yawned as she waited. She _really_ needed to get some more rest.

"If that happens, we'll be ready to make sure you are safe."

"Sir, we have a fast approaching aircraft heading this way!"

"What?" Coulson started to walk to the technical trunk. "Is it one of ours?"

"No. It's coming in fast and there's a call sign: TSRK 049."

Coulson's phone rang and he answered it as he continued to watch the radar readings, "Yeah?"

"Sir, they're communicating. It's Iron Man," said the agent as he looked up at Coulson.

"What is he up to, Fury?"

"Sending Bruce as the Hulk would be dangerous and as much as we need to catch Loki, we had to send someone else," said Fury in a dry tone. "I will be sending the others though since Mr. Stark was quite in a hurry to test out his new..._toy._"

"Right," said Coulson as he hung up, stepping down from the truck and headed towards Jane who was sleeping while standing up. He nudged her awake, causing her to flinch and make a small "huh?" at him. "We need to start getting you out of here."

"What about my equipment?"

"They'll be moving with you too. They should be in the truck all ready. Come on, there's no telling what will happen here."

Loki suddenly appeared in front of them with a smug look across his face, shocking Coulson and others around them while Jane tried to keep her eyes open.

"Just hand her over to me and I'll be on my way," he said softly.

"Hold your fire," ordered Coulson to the agents that aimed their guns at Loki. "Where is the Cube," asked Coulson as he pulled out a gun from his pocket, just as Tony's aircraft flew past them overhead.

Loki shot up his eyebrows, "Back in Asgard."

"He could be lying," said Jane as she thought quickly, causing Loki to smirk. He was amused of how well she could act.

"Give us the Cube," said Coulson, threatening Loki with the gun.

Loki chuckled, "Bullets do not harm me. But, since you insist on being difficult, so shall I." With a wave, he froze the gun and knocked it clean out of Coulson's hand before appearing right behind Jane and Coulson. He grabbed both of their shoulders, shoving Coulson away and snapped his fingers to create blue flames as a diversion.

Jane's eyes widened and burned from the bright flames before her vision distorted as they teleported away.

Coulson cursed as he kicked at the dirt as the SHIELD members around him moved about to get to the cars and trucks to try and find Loki.

Tony floated down near Coulson in suit with his arms crossed. "I was hoping to try out my new aircraft."

"Just...just try and find Loki, please," said Coulson as he wiped a hand over his face.

...ooo...

Jane couldn't believe what she was seeing. Asgard! She felt her exhaustion completely gone. She was glad too since, wow, the place was greater than she imagined!

"This...is incredible!"

After Loki teleported them out of town, he called Heimdall to pull them back into the bridge. As they walked out of the BiFrost, Jane's slumping had vanished from needing rest.

"Wow," she said as she brought up her hands to cover her mouth in amazement. She couldn't stop looking everywhere as Loki looked on in amusement beside her. "I could have never imagined anything like this."

"There's more," said Loki as he started walking on the bridge, causing it to light up where he stepped.

Jane watched the flickering light respond to his steps and couldn't help but try it out herself. She looked down as she followed Loki, having the excitement like a child who wanted to splash into puddles.

Seeing Loki's back, she noticed his armor and cape were back in place with no helmet. He walked with such grace, she noted as she tilted her head. As she was distracted by his interesting figure, Jane didn't notice that they had passed by the enormous golden gate until it shut closed behind her.

Loki waited as she looked at it, watching her as she did so. Jane was still looking at it as she started to walk again and bumped into Loki. She turned to look at him with a apologetic smile before looking back at the tall and grand gate.

"It's so amazing..."

Loki chuckled as he pressed a hand against her waist to get her to move again as he started to walk towards the castle.

As they walked up the steps, the two guards positioned at the door gave a nod at them. "Welcome back, Loki Odinson and guest," the guards welcomed in unison as the enormous door opened.

Jane stared in shock as she looked in from outside. Loki was a few steps ahead of her before noticing she wasn't coming. Turning towards her, he smiled at her reaction before beckoning her over with his hand.

"Can...I really go in there," asked Jane without moving.

"You won't fall," teased Loki with a smirk.

"I think I just might," muttered Jane as she walked slowly to enter the grand throne room.

The moon was high in the Asgard sky, shining rays of light through the huge windows high upon the walls. It gave off a very enchanted feel to the large room.

"This is really hard to take in. I would have never imagined – Erik and Darcy would just love to see this. This is just so..." Jane really couldn't believe her eyes, it was such a fantastic sight to see. Especially since all her life she was studying the wormholes that appeared and wrote her theory on other realms. To see it with her very own eyes, knowing she was right, made her so ecstatic.

Loki watched her. He had never seen this side of her but seeing it now... Jane had a huge smile on her face, her eyes glistening with excitement and awe.

When they got near the stairs that led up the throne, Loki halted. Jane watched him take in a breath after a small pause.

"I came back right here with the Cube with Thor by my side. The King, Odin, my...father... I didn't expect what he said that day. Giving me another chance despite the punishment I deserved."

Jane smiled at him as she put a hand on his arm, giving a little squeeze. "I told you they loved you, didn't I?"

Loki grasped her arm and pulled her gently to him. "You did," he said as his hand ran through her hair gently. "You are a very intelligent mortal, Jane."

Jane lifted an eyebrow, "Where are you getting at?"

Loki chuckled with a smirk, pulling her hair a little bit. "Being naive doesn't suit you, dear Jane," he whispered darkly, his gaze flickered with mischief.

Laughing softly, Jane moved her hips against his as her hands moved over his armor. It was his entire set with golden plates upon his chest.

Two guards entered the throne room, interrupting them but they paid no mind to Jane. "There you are, Prince Loki," one of them said.

"The AllFather wishes to speak with you in the sitting room," finished the other.

Jane was puzzled but Loki nodded.

"Very well," replied Loki. "Come, Jane."

"What?" Jane wasn't sure about going with him.

"It's fine for you to come," Loki spoke softly as he started to pull her with him gently.

"Your brother, Thor, has also been sent for," said the guard that spoke first before.

Jane's eyes widened and halted sharply, causing Loki to look at her curiously. "I...," she took in a shuddering breath. It was awful that she went to Loki after breaking the relationship with Thor. She did love Loki though, but...the idea of Thor being hurt... It was making her afraid to see Thor at all.

Loki nodded for the guards to leave with a hard stare. The guards hesitated at first before leaving them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Jane," he whispered as he gripped her hand tight.

"How would you feel if...if I-"

"Do not be afraid, Jane."

"But I am!" Her voice nearly echoed the entire room. "I'm afraid, Loki. I'm afraid of what...Thor's reaction will be."

"He won't harm you. He would be a fool to do so."

"Loki, think about it." Jane now gazed into his eyes. "How would you feel if we separated from each other and I went to your brother and..."

"Very angry," said Loki with a slight hiss from the image. "But I would never harm you even if I wanted to. My brother, however... Well, let's just say I would want to have a little..._chat_ with him."

"You don't think he would attack you?"

Loki smirked, "He may. He may not. Either way, you need not to worry about it."

Jane couldn't believe what he was saying! Not worry about it? "I love you, Loki, and whether you like it or not, I will worry about you."

Loki stared at her, wondering just how he managed to have this mortal woman's love. After all that he done, she pushed and convinced him to bring back the Cube to Asgard. Odin...his father, finally accepted him as well and welcomed him back.

Now, here she was worrying about what Thor would do when he found out about Jane's and Loki's relationship.

"I really do not deserve you," whispered Loki.

Jane gave him a small smile and shook her head slowly. "That's nonsense, Loki."

"Maybe so." Loki brought up a hand to wipe the tear tracks from her face and pushed back her hair. Jane couldn't help her smile widen at the memory when he last did this to her. But, instead of leaving her, he was leading her.

"Let's go." Her voice wavered just a tad since she was still nervous.

Loki guided her out of the throne room, walking at a slow pace at first until he sped up since he knew how impatient his family could be.

Jane followed after him, not even bothering to look around like she usually would. Seeing Loki walking quickly ahead of her was making her scared for him and herself. She knew she was probably overreacting but she really didn't want to hurt Thor. Yes, she still cared for him and it wasn't-

"Jane," called a voice in front of her.

Jane blinked, her entire thoughts vanishing as if she were in a trance. "Uh..." Loki was waiting for her. "Right, I'm...my mind is just..."

"If you really do not want to go, I can-"

"No, it's fine," quickly said Jane. "I can do this." Jane started to calm herself down taking in slow and deep breaths. However, she didn't see Loki's mischievous expression nor hearing him coming up behind her. Before she knew it, he turned her around and kissed her. Her mind went foggy as she started to pant against his lips as if he was enchanting her with a relaxation spell.

Loki pulled away with a sly grin as Jane tried to regain her breath.

"That...helped," she said in between pants. "You really are mischievous."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Loki teased her with a wider sly grin.

"Hardly." Jane followed Loki again while her mind was off in the clouds. Goodness, could he _ever_ kiss. Now she wanted more of his kisses right now. Staring at his back, she was wondering if she could pull him against the wall or maybe-

"Here we are." Loki slowed down and Jane walked right into him. Grinning in amusement, he felt her hold onto his cape to steady herself. He couldn't hold in the small laughter coming from him but made sure it didn't grow loud enough for the occupants in the room to hear him. "If I had known that kiss would affect you like this, I would've done that ages ago."

"Yes, you should've," replied Jane as she let go of his cape and grabbed his face. "Now, give me more." She pulled Loki's head to hers to kiss him and Loki couldn't help but oblige her for a little while before breaking the kiss.

"Better?"

Jane nodded, too light in the head to say anything.

Loki opened the door with his magic and walked in without hesitation.

Jane swallowed a little before following after him, completely ready – or so she thought – to see Thor's reaction.

"Ah, my son, you are back," said Odin as he saw Loki walk in. He didn't see Jane yet since Loki was blocking her with his height.

"Loki, darling," greeted Frigga with a nod before setting her eyes on Jane. Blinking, she stood up right as Thor walked to Loki.

"Brother, you've finally arrived," said Thor as he put a hand on Loki's shoulder to give a little shake.

"Loki, who is that woman," asked Odin, finally seeing Jane.

Thor was puzzled and looked behind Loki and saw her. "Jane?"

"I...don't mean to intrude but Loki insisted," said Jane as all eyes were on her. Great. "To be honest, I never thought I would meet the King and Queen of Asgard." As much as she was nervous of Thor's reaction, she was a scientist and couldn't believe she was looking at two powerful beings with her very eyes. It was outrageous but, here she was.

Thor looked at Loki, "Did you bring her here to Asgard, brother?"

"How else would she come here," quipped Loki with a small grin. Loki couldn't help it, it was too funny when Thor asked the obvious.

"Why?" Thor was shocked yet suspicious of his brother. One couldn't blame him.

Jane and Loki answered at the same time with two different statements:

"Because I wanted to."

"I asked him to."

Thor looked between his brother and Jane. Frigga shook her head slowly while Odin rubbed a hand over his temple.

"Thor, I really wish I could say this without hurting you or making you angry," started Jane. "After we separated and a month went by – well, things...happened."

Thor whipped his head to look at Loki, "Did you capture her?" Once again, Thor missed the point.

"Thor-" Jane was interrupted.

"I did," admitted Loki. "Before you spout words with anger, all I did was force her to come with me. She isn't a fool."

"Thor, I was fine even though I wanted to escape from him and maybe give him a piece of my mind." There was no way she said she wanted to slap him or kick him, just once, because the King and Queen were standing right there!

"You did the latter," reminded Loki.

"Loki, just what are you up to?" Thor was angry and very suspicious of his brother now.

"Oh, just the usual fun. Nothing harmless," winked Loki.

"Brother." Thor's tone was very tense.

Loki's expression became serious. "Nothing. Why do you persist that I am up to anything?"

"Why else would the woman I love be here? You said so yourself that you would pay her a visit!"

"Thor," threatened Frigga for him to lower his voice.

"Have you ever stopped and thought for a moment why I took so long to come here?" Loki's voice was colder now as he talked strictly to Thor. "Or perhaps why I wanted you to leave that one night on the beach?"

Thor's eyes widened. "What are you saying, brother?"

"Feathers really do suit you, Thor. Is your mind full of feathers?"

"Enough!" Thor shouted finally in frustration. "What is your plan, brother."

"I plan to marry her, what else?"

Thor was completely shocked and couldn't form words for a while. "Stop playing jokes on me, brother. Tell me the-"

"It's true Thor," Jane said softly. "It's what we've been trying to say."

Thor looked at her sadly with his mouth slightly open. "What...no. No that cannot be." He started to shake his head as if it were a bad dream. "That...Jane..."

Jane just nodded at him, her own expression sad and feeling horrible for hurting him. "I didn't want to come earlier since I know you would...oh please, Thor. I wish I didn't have to do this but you needed to know. I...I love Loki very much but I do want to be your friend."

Thor took in a breath as he stared at the floor.

"She was the one that made me realize what I was doing was wrong," explained Loki. "She refused to take the Cube from me when I told her to that night since I hid it away in a cave. Jane is...an incredible mortal woman."

"I hope you can understand, Thor," piped up Jane. "I really did not expect to fall in love with Loki, your brother. But, I did. It happened so fast and..."

She trailed off into silence and the whole room was tense and awkward.

"Brother," started Loki.

Thor grabbed Loki by the shoulder once more and gave him a tight squeeze as he looked into Loki's eyes. "I am happy for you, brother."

Jane let out a breath that she was holding.

Loki though was shocked at Thor's confession. "You...what..."

Thor smiled sadly at Loki before clapping a hand against Loki's shoulder. It wasn't gentle at all. "Congratulations." Thor looked at Jane as he added, "To you both."

Loki however, wasn't buying it. "Thor."

"No, I am really happy for you. And Jane."

"Stop forcing yourself," said Loki as he pulled Thor away to the side of the large room.

"Loki, I am happy for the two of you."

Loki shook his head, "No, I do not believe that. Stop lying to me brother and let it out."

"I cannot," admitted Thor. "Not here."

Loki understood and looked over at Jane and his parents. Odin and Frigga understood what he was going to do, but Jane was curious on what was going on. More so when Loki and Thor vanished.

Frigga spoke up before Jane could, "Don't worry. Loki has taken Thor outside."

"Are they going to fight?"

"Thor needs an outlet to let out his anger."

"I knew it," said Jane in horror. "I didn't want that to happen."

Frigga put a comforting hand on Jane's back, "It's better for him to know now. I know you worry for the two of them. They will not kill each other."

...ooo...

"You took her away," shouted Thor. "Why...why! Brother why?"

As much as Loki wanted to tease Thor, he'd rather not be severely injured in result. "I didn't choose to, Thor. It happened."

"You took her away!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, brother?"

"You said so yourself that you would pay her a visit!"

"I did that to only get you to fight me at that time. I did not know she was a scientist. I was driven by anger and jealousy – just like you are now."

Lightning flashed above while thunder roared loudly like a dragon. Yet there was no rainfall.

"I wasn't like you, brother. I didn't-"

A line a magic hit Thor right in the stomach, causing the God of Thunder to fall back several feet.

"Do not bring up what I did!" Loki shouted over the thunder. "I know what I did was wrong and yet, I still came back with the Cube!"

Thor pulled himself off the ground. If he had Mjolnir, he would've done a counter attack. "You do not know what it's like to know the one you loved loves another now!"

"You're right, I do not, but I can imagine it. Jane brought that up earlier and I didn't like it."

Lightning crackled a few times in the sky, giving a show, while the thunder boomed loudly. Thor was gripping his fists tight as he panted in fury, watching Loki as the pain tore into him.

"I...love her, Thor," said Loki. "I didn't expect myself to love her. I denied it so many times. That night when you appeared, she confessed. I was...shocked. Afraid." Loki paused, waiting for Thor respond but got nothing. "She saw right through me, brother. You know how intelligent she is."

Thor closed his eyes in silence as his breathing started to ease down.

"Brother." Loki's voice was soft and beckoned Thor.

"I know." Thor opened his eyes and looked at Loki. His brother that was back and had given up the poisonous dream of power. All because of Jane. Thor walked up to Loki. "I know," he repeated softly as he passed Loki on the way back inside the castle.

Loki followed him all the way back to the sitting room.

Jane was the first to react. "Are you two alright? I was so worried."

"I trust you two didn't harm each other," said Frigga before looking at Loki. "Nor did you need to heal yourself and your brother, Loki?"

"No need," replied Loki.

"Good," smiled Frigga as Thor walked up to Jane.

Jane gazed up at him, waiting for him to speak as she sneaked a glance at Loki.

"I know I have no say about what you do in your life, Jane. I'm not selfish, not anymore because you also changed me. My brother has proven he does love you. I was too caught up in the moment to think correctly that Loki wasn't up to anything because if he does, he has a way of showing it."

"Brother," warned Loki playfully.

Thor cracked a smile as he looked over at Loki. "You do. You can't help but smile and laugh when you do."

Loki's shoulders shook lightly from chuckling, causing everyone else in the room to chuckle as well. Frigga looped an arm over Odin's as she laughed softly and felt her husband shaking against her side. The King and Queen exchanged a glance, both remembering the times Loki played pranks on everyone, even them.

"Now then," started Odin as he continued to chuckle, coughing a little as he tried to stop. He failed for a while before stopping the laughter. "Your mother and I have come to an agreement of who should be King."

"About that, father," said Loki as he stepped beside Thor. "I wish to give up the throne to Thor."

Thor blinked, in shock once more and Jane was too. Frigga and Odin exchanged another glance, smiling as they did so.

"My dear boys, you'll both rule," said Frigga. "You two have proven yourselves worthy of being King that we cannot simply decide."

"It will be the first time in Asgard history to have two Kings," spoke Odin. "And why not? You two have your strengths and will balance each others weaknesses."

Loki and Thor shared an exact expression of shock as the words were digested. Jane, however, was getting quite nervous. She would be...Queen in this case! She hadn't expected Loki to give up the throne for her, but this...this was...

Thor was the first to come out of shock and looked at his brother, "What say you, brother?" Loki turned to look at him as Thor continued. "Wish to rule Asgard with me? Ride into battle with me? Offer your abilities with me and keep this realm protected?"

Loki smiled, "Of course, brother."

...ooo...

Jane tried to calm herself as she waited for Loki to come to the BiFrost. Heimdall watched her, noticing her nervous actions as well as hearing her thoughts.

"You are worried about ruling. Do not be," said Heimdall out of no where and gave Jane a fright.

"Right... You can...hear my thoughts," said Jane awkwardly. "I can't help it. The thought of ruling a place with immortals. That's...well, that's pretty disheartening."

"You are worried that you will die and leave Loki all alone."

Jane took in a shaky breath as she rubbed her head.

Heimdall tilted his head but said nothing. Jane looked around and saw Loki coming on horseback or that's what it seemed since she didn't really see him on the horse when it got closer.

"Right. Shapeshifter," she reminded herself.

Loki transformed himself back to normal as he got closer in mid-run. "My father wishes to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Jane was curious now.

"Immortality," said Loki.

"What? Immor-Immortality?"

"You drink from a goblet," said Heimdall. "It's very ancient magic. You've probably heard it from other...cultures, but we too have it."

"So...I'll be able to...oh wow." She didn't have to worry about her work or leaving Loki all alone. "That's...why would he do that?"

"Why, you ask?" Loki teased her as he pulled a lock of her hair near her ear. "You're an intelligent woman, I'm sure you can figure it out."

Jane sighed, "But I did nothing to even deserve something like that."

Heimdall actually chuckled, "No, mortal, you have. To be given the goblet is an honor itself for few of your kind has been given the gift of immortality."

"I don't know...should...I mean, how will I explain it to others?"

"The AllFather will speak with them."

Jane looked at Loki in shock while Heimdall didn't even react. He knew already of course. "What? He would...do that?"

"Yes." Loki took hold of her shoulders gently to make her look at him. "Please drink it, Jane. I know I shouldn't be forcing you but the idea..."

"I know, I thought about it too," admitted Jane. Looking at the castle, she thought of the choices in front of her. Either way, she had freedom yet one gave her the opportunity to live as long as she wished unless she was killed or at a very, very, old age which would be centuries later.

"Okay. I'll drink it."

In the end, love won over again with its selfish being.

...ooo...

"Stop pacing, you'll be worn out once you walk out," Loki said playfully.

"I just feel so anxious," replied Jane.

They were both waiting out the large doors of the ceremony room. It was like the throne room but much larger in size.

"Shall I kiss you again?"

"That would help. Although, you'll make my lips too red and I'll flush."

"It'll add some color to your pale face."

Jane stopped pacing and turned to Loki. "Is it really that bad?"

Loki chuckled, "No. Now, do you want that kiss or no?"

"Do you have to ask?"

Loki took her in his arms and kissed her. It was soft and slow, touching both of their souls with passion at the core. Jane moaned in the kiss as Loki groaned at the same time. She loved these types of kisses since it made her soul sing, as cheesy as that sounded.

The doors creaked open slowly and Jane was the first to pull apart and straighten herself out. She was in special robes but they were simple. White and golden with a hint of silver that was modest on her figure.

Loki smiled as he winked at her and teleported to his spot near the stairway far up ahead.

Jane took in a breath as the doors fully opened with a small thud. All eyes were on her. Steeling her anxiety, she took a step onto the red carpet and headed forward slowly. Jane kept her eyes ahead since she was told she couldn't look elsewhere. It was a tradition that you had to look forward and not hesitate – which looking at the sides meant.

It wasn't as difficult as she thought since she kept her eyes on Loki. He was smiling at her and beside him was Thor, who was also smiling.

It was then she noticed that music was playing and it was surreal. It relaxed her even further and made her feel like she was in a dream.

It took three more minutes for her to finally arrive at the base of the stairway. The goblet and the table was laid out at the top with Odin and Frigga in full armor standing at opposite sides of it. The goblet was large and was golden at the bottom and gradually went to silver with a red rim at the top.

The music halted and silence washed into the room.

"Tell us who you are, mortal," commanded Frigga in a soft and welcoming tone.

"I am Jane Foster of Midgard." Jane's voice was steady.

"We have deemed you worthy, Jane Foster of Midgard, for us to bestow immortality upon you by drinking from this goblet," announced Odin as he put his hand on top of the goblet.

"Do you accept our gift bestowed onto you, Jane Faster of Midgard," asked Frigga as she too put her hand on top of the goblet.

"I accept your honorable gift," Jane replied as she bowed down.

Odin's and Frigga's hand glowed with white light, some particles of magic escaping from the ball of magic they were creating together. The ball of magic got brighter and brighter until it poured into the goblet itself, making it shine like a beacon. Smoke and sparks of magic appeared above the goblet as it dimmed from the magic.

"Rise, Jane Foster of Midgard, and come forth to drink from the goblet to gain immortality," instructed Odin as he and Frigga took their hands off of the goblet.

Jane walked up the steps carefully and slowly until she got to the top. The goblet seemed bigger to her now but she didn't hesitate. Jane grabbed the goblet with two hands and drank the liquid.

The drink burned her throat as it washed down and it tasted like nothing she ever had. Jane drank and drank until she was finished and set the goblet gently down on the table. Nothing felt different and she felt no pain.

Turning around slowly, Jane gazed around the room having no clue what to do next.

"You are now an immortal," claimed Frigga.

Some people cheered while others clapped in celebration. Jane smiled, feeling silly for feeling so nervous. She was now an immortal and could be with Loki even more now. Jane looked at Loki with a smile still on her face as he clapped for her, giving her a nod with a smile of his own.

...ooo...

"So, let me get this straight," said Coulson. "Your son, Loki, brought the Cube back and you accepted him back into Asgard. And, you also gave Jane immortality?"

Odin nodded.

"...this... This is not going to be good for Fury and the other directors to know."

Odin chuckled, "Shall I also speak with them to save you the trouble?"

Coulson gestured at Odin to come to the big screen. After Coulson punched in a code on the monitor and it connected, a split screen of the other directors and Fury popped up.

"Who is that, agent," asked Fury.

"I am Odin, AllFather and King of Asgard. As I told this...agent, my son, Loki, has brought back the Cube." Odin noticed the woman director starting to speak and held up his hand, "It's where it belongs once more. The Cube is too powerful for this world and while my son has indeed caused destruction and murdered your people, the matter is my decision alone either way. Asgard will always have peace with your realm, Midgard, and that is all I have to say."

"You're saying that Loki brought back the Cube," drawled Fury. "Why?"

Odin grinned, "Jane Foster."

Fury tsked and rubbed his head.

"The scientist," asked one of the directors.

"I'm sure you're full of questions. She'll be coming back after her wedding to my son, Loki."

Coulson spat out some coffee he was drinking on the monitor. Fury's eyebrows lifted up as the other directors reacted in shock.

"Farewell." Odin as he jabbed his staff down on the ground, disappearing from their view.

"Someone get a towel please," demanded Coulson as the screen flickered.

...ooo...

Loki and Jane were heading out of the ceremony room, getting tired and had enough to eat and drink. With her arm wrapped around his, Loki lead her to his room. Just like any other room in the castle, it was huge but she could immediately tell it was his room.

With a wave of his free hand, Loki lit the grand fireplace in the middle with blue flames to create a light source. The fire soon lit up the tiny crooks in the ceiling as well as the upper areas of the walls. It was a magical sight to see.

"You do have a bath, right?"

Loki chuckled, "Of course." With another wave of his hand, the wall to the right of the fireplace opened. Inside was a huge bathroom with an enormous bath. It seemed like a pool. Near it was a magical fountain that switched on and the water came out in many different colors from the faucets.

Jane shook her head while smiling. "Is everything in this place like this?"

"We _are_ in a castle, dear Jane."

"Yes but...is this really all that necessary?"

Loki started to undo the wrap around her waist, "Oh quite." The wrap fell to the ground as he undid the tie of her robe on her back. His hand sneaked underneath the cloth, touching her and caressing the skin with his palm and fingertips. Loki pressed himself against her as he snaked his hand across her hip to her stomach.

Jane gasped as she felt the cloth fall over her right shoulder, feeling the draft of air brushing against her skin. Her breasts reacted by hardening at the peaks. Jane shivered as she pushed her head back against his upper chest and felt the hard armor plates.

She closed her eyes from the friction that Loki created as he caressed her stomach with his hand. He moved his mouth to her ear and blew into it lightly, causing her to flinch and gasp in surprise. Chuckling, he kissed her neck as he moved his body against hers, pulling her tighter to him. With the other hand, Loki pushed down the other side of the robes slowly to tease her.

Jane felt his breath tickle her neck and the air on her left shoulder as the clothing slipped away. Loki moved his mouth from her neck to her shoulder, kissing the skin there and then nipping it.

"Loki," she gasped, shifting her arm so that it would fall down. It revealed half of her figure to Loki, who immediately snaked his hand over her thigh downward. He caressed the skin there as he panted in her ear now, nibbling on it as he coaxed her thigh. With the tips of his fingers, he moved around the leg to the backside of her thigh and up the slope of her butt.

It tickled Jane and she couldn't help arching her back a little before stepping away from him. However, Loki had a tight grip on her waist and he responded with a soft growl. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere," he purred in a low ton, causing Jane to respond with pants.

"Let me face you," whispered Jane as she felt his hands glide up and down her back and thigh. Without waiting for his answer, Jane turned to face him and brought up a hand to undo the golden armor plates he wore. Loki smirked as the plates shattered into pieces as soon as they came off. His cape that was held back in the last set disappeared like it was burned.

Jane smiled as she glided her hands over some of the armor, enjoying the leather texture underneath her fingers. Loki smiled, leaning down to kiss her as he pushed her towards the large bed. Jane's robe slid off of her body once he unwrapped his arm around her as she sat down on the end of the bed. Loki had both of his hands on the green cover as he continued to kiss her.

They were both panting as the kiss intensified. Jane grasped his top layer of armor and pushed it off of his shoulders with Loki's help. She traced the band of armor looped above his chest, remembering the last time she had done that.

Breaking the kiss, Jane watched her hand move slowly over the metal, feeling the smooth and familiar texture again.

Loki's hand came over hers and drew it into his, holding her hand in his. He looked into her eyes with such passion that Jane felt breathless at his intense gaze.

Pulling herself up, Jane started to moved back on the bad while smiling devilishly. Loki followed her as his the vest looking armor disappeared into pieces. As always, they vanished before they touched something.

Jane was at the middle of the large bed and Loki was now on top of her naked body, raking a hand up her leg and hip. Loki leaned down kiss her again but this time it was rough. Jane moaned loudly against his mouth as her hands reached up to grasp onto the armor on his back. Some locks of Loki's hair fell onto her face and tickled her.

"You still have some armor on," she said in between kisses.

Loki gave a sly smile, "You enjoy the feel of my armor on your body."

Jane moaned as she felt him move his body up and down hers, the soft leather causing delicious friction. Oh did she ever love it. One of her legs lifted up and brushed it against his thigh softly. Loki groaned in response, his head going down on her right shoulder as he put his weight on her. Giggling, Jane continued as she ran her hands up and down his back slowly. She felt his back muscles respond to her touch as well as something pressing against her.

"It's not wise to tempt a God." His voice was husky, showing that he was going to lose control any moment.

"Then hurry up," she replied as she grabbed some of his hair and tugged hard, forcing him to move his head up to look at her. It was that intense gaze from before but this time his eyes were crimson.

"As you wish," he hissed harshly but he didn't attack her. As he pushed himself up on his hands, his trousers shattered away finally - yet his top armor was still on his figure. Loki hesitated as he adjusted his hips, looking down at Jane in wonder with his crimson eyes.

Did she really want to have his children? It tore him to even ask her of such a thing.

"I told you I love you no matter what you were, remember Loki?" She saw right through him. As always. "I want to have a family with you." Jane brought up her hand to caress his cheek lovingly, watching him as he leaned his cheek against her hand like a kitten. "You'll be a fantastic father, Loki."

He really didn't deserve her. Loki closed his eyes in sadness, touched by her words.

Jane felt something wet drop onto her fingers, noticing that Loki was shedding tears. "Oh Loki." She reached up and pulled him down in a hug, soothing him as she rubbed his back.

Loki wrapped his arms around her as much as he could to hold her tight. "Jane..." His voice was broken as he silently cried as Jane continued to stroke his back.

"I know. I know," assured Jane, hugging him tighter.

Loki continued to cry softly in her shoulder until he fell asleep. Jane had to shift him a bit off of her so that his body was halfway on top of hers. She brushed his hair with her fingers as she watched him sleep. It was weird but she couldn't help but look at his face that had dried tear markings by his eyes. His expression clenched her heart since he looked so sad.

Jane looked at the bath area before turning her attention to the God who was sleeping on her like a lost adult. She could always go for a day without a wash since she had pulled all nighters before. It wouldn't be so different if she didn't take one now.

"I haven't had one in five days," she muttered to herself. Just the thought made her shudder. Making up her mind, she gently pushed Loki so that he would roll over. When he would wake, he would see her in the bath. Jane smiled down at him and slipped off the edge of the bed. She padded over to the bath area, thankful that the water was still warm when she tested it.

She stepped into it and eased herself in, causing some of the water to overflow off the side but it made no mess since there was a huge drain area on the floor. Jane grabbed one of the soaps and jumped a bit when the bar turned to liquid immediately in her hand.

Now that was interesting!

Wanting to see what else it would do, Jane started to rub herself with the soap and it immediately ran over her body in the water. It didn't disintegrate like she thought. It covered her shoulders all the way to her feet. Jane waited to see what it would do next. Something splashed into the water and, as if it were some spell, two wash cloths were rubbing the soapy areas.

When the cloths were done, they pulled themselves out of the water and wrung themselves before floating back onto the railing they were hanging on before over the tub.

Jane was amazed and wondered just how it did that.

The tub started to drain itself before putting in fresh warm water. Jane looked up to see the wash cloths and noticed that they were dry already.

"Incredible," she muttered in awe.

Reaching up, Jane grabbed one of the cloths and dunked in the water to wet it to wipe her face. As she stood up, the cloth floated from her hand and wrung itself again. A towel slipped from the railing that it hung from and wrapped around her body. The wash cloth went back to its spot on the railing as she stepped out of the tub.

The colorful fountain shut off with soft squeaks and as she stepped out of the area, a robe floated onto the bed. The door slid shut behind her and that's when she realized where the magic source was coming from. There was a little light source in the doors that came from Loki's magic when he opened it.

Smiling at her own finding, she walked back to the bed.

Loki hadn't moved at all as he slept and didn't even respond to her as Jane sat down beside him.

The towel started to unwrap from her and Jane noticed that it had soaked up the droplets of water. Looking back at the door, she saw, at that moment, the little blue light dimming.

"So it doesn't stop until the towels finish their job." Jane stood up to fold the towel and set it on the base of the bed near the robe. The robe was silver with a green collar and it looked soft. Jane tested it with her hand and it felt like she was petting an animal with the softest fur.

"That's the fur of a Stalg."

Jane looked at Loki in surprise. He was now sitting up on the bed with his trousers back in place.

"A stalg," questioned Jane with a small tilt of her head as she continued to pet the robe. "What is that?"

"A very rare creature that is crossed between a stallion and a stag. Unlike normal horses or stags, their fur is thick and long as a feline's. It's thicker around the neck and they produce long manes and tails. Their antlers are golden and large like a stag while their hooves are that of a horse in a dark bronze color."

Something just didn't add up. "Wait, you said a stallion and a stag. How could they reproduce?"

"They don't. When a stallion and a stag die at the same time, their soul becomes one. It's unclear why."

Jane pictured the animal, wondering what it would look like and how it would walk and run. "I really want to see one now."

Loki chuckled softly, "Perhaps. There are some near a lake located far North."

Her eyes glinted with excitement. "Could we go there?"

Loki smiled at her as he stood up to stand at her side and slide his hand up the slope of her butt all the way up the spine of her back. "The journey will be quite long."

"Nice try, you can teleport," countered Jane with a smile of her own as she slipped out of his arms to put on the robe. She loved the soft texture of it and couldn't help but rub it again as she tied the wrap.

"That's only if I've been there," Loki replied as he squeezed her butt. Jane yelped, her hands going back to try and pry his hands off of her bottom. Loki's hand was already gone, pulling the cover back.

Wanting to get back at him, Jane jumped onto his back. Loki was surprised at her response but he easily held her up as he continued to pull back the cover.

It was as if she wasn't even on him and was ignoring her.

"Loki," she purred in his ear as her arms snaked over his shoulders and down to his chest. Jane hadn't acted this way before but she didn't find it horrible. In fact, it was fun being the seducer. Jane traced his jaw with her hand and kissed the area below his ear slowly.

"Jane," he warned.

"Don't hold back," whispered Jane.

Loki tugged her off of his back and pushed her unto the bed, tugging her further on the bed. Jane welcomed his hot kisses and touches upon her. He was doing just as she asked, loosing control. However, he made sure he didn't harm her severely.

With a wave of his hand, the flames in the fireplace died, leaving them in the darkness. All that could be heard was their lovemaking.

...ooo...

Loki was the first to awake in the morning. The sunlight was held at bay by a huge and thick curtain covering his balcony large doors that acted as windows.

Next to him was Jane, sleeping soundly with her back to him. His arm was around her waist while hers was underneath the pillow. Even though he was an early bird, Loki didn't wish to get out of bed.

Last night was something he would never thought to happen. Jane had accepted him fully and that's when he remembered that he lost some control. It happened before, but this time, it was different. He had lost himself while inside her.

Loki tightened his arm around her and closed his eyes to wish the thought away.

Jane had taken his rough behavior without problems before but that time was different. He didn't wish to cause her harm since he loved her very dearly. She caused him to cry all because she showed and told him how much she loved him.

She was here. Jane was his. Entirely.

When she woke up one and half hour later, they kissed for a while before getting dressed. Well, Jane tried to since Loki kept stealing her clothing since she was putting on her regular clothes. She tried to pull her jeans free with her top and underwear on. Loki had a strong grip and started to wrap the clothing around her, giving her a long kiss. When he pulled away, he gave her a sly grin and finally let go of her trousers.

"You are impossible!" Jane pushed him with her leg.

"Get dressed," he said with a chuckle as he walked by and wrapped his arm around her.

Jane was trapped in his grip as he walked two more steps, causing her to squirm. "Loki!"

"My apologies. Figured you would be done already." Loki snickered this time as he let her go, causing her to smack at him playfully with her jeans. That only caused Loki to laugh even more as Jane finally put on her trousers.

"You are just so - So -" Jane was trying to think of a word to describe him.

"You forget who I am, dear Jane." Loki winked at her and headed towards the door.

Jane followed him. "Oh believe me, I haven't forgotten." The door opened and they headed out of the room. "The moment my eyes laid upon you, I knew you were going to be a handful."

Loki stopped to look at her, with an eyebrow raised. "Handful?"

"Yes," she said as she walked right up to him. "Troublemaker. I just know one of our kids are going to take after you."

"Perhaps all will," he said as he started to walk again with a little smirk, still looking at her.

Jane glared at him as she crossed her arms. "That won't happen."

"They will once they see it's quite fun to tease you." Loki sped up and looked away from her to pay attention where he was going. Not that he needed to, he knew the entire castle by memory since Thor dared him to walk around in a blindfold one time.

Jane shook her head while she smiled at Loki's back before jogging after him to catch up.

When they head outside of the castle, Jane wondered where they might be going. As she realized they were going to cross the bridge, Loki guided her to the horse area.

"Wait, why are we going to cross the bridge?"

"Figured you would like to bring your friends here," said Loki as he got up on his horse. The mare was a dapple gray covered in armor.

"I...can?" Jane was surprised. "Does that mean..." Jane took in a breath to calm herself before continuing. "They can come and see when we wed?"

Now it was Loki's turn to be surprised. He had wondered when to bring up what day they could be married. He knew how she felt about being Queen, but now that there was going to be a joint rule, perhaps she changed her mind? "Of course," he said with a smile as he guided his horse forward to where she stood.

He offered her his hand as he took out his right foot from the stirrup. Jane took it without hesitation and brought up her right foot into the stirrup. With a push up, Loki pulled her onto the saddle behind him.

As Jane adjusted herself, wrapping her arms around him, Loki nudged the mare to a trot.

When they got onto the rainbow bridge, he nudged his horse to a canter and then to a gallop.

...ooo...

Darcy stepped out of the truck that had taken her back to the lab. As much as she liked being back, she still hadn't been told on what happened. Well, she had a good idea, but it was eating her up inside to not know what happened to her friend, Jane, and Erik.

Coulson walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. "Everything is already inside that was transported."

"Yeah, but not Jane or Erik. Where are they?"

"Erik is currently being brought here after SHIELD found the base Loki was using at the time."

"At the time? You mean he wasn't there?"

"Not a single person saw him the past week, even his own men that were hired."

"Okay, but you haven't told me where Jane is." Darcy crossed her arms as she stared at Coulson. "Don't bother lying. I've been told I'm stubborn to a point of making someone mad."

"Yes...about that..." Coulson rubbed his mouth as he looked around.

"Stalling isn't helping."

"Okay, I know this will sound weird-"

"I _work_ with Jane. Your definition of weird isn't the same as mine, so spill it, buddy."

"She-"

"Sir, sir! We have confirmation of a wormhole!"

Loki and Jane had finally arrived.

Loki was used to the landing but he barely had enough time to get Jane into his arms when they were shot down from the beam of light. Even Jane felt the rough landing while she was held up.

"Wow...that thing packs a punch."

"More than that," said Loki as he put her down gently. "When I first traveled through it, it felt like someone singed my legs."

Jane cringed, imagining it as she rubbed her arms.

They walked together into town, some of the people staring at them. Mostly Loki since he was tall and had armor on. He didn't have his golden plates on nor his cape or helmet.

Loki couldn't help but smirk as he walked alongside Jane. Wanting to mess with those watching, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to kiss it.

Jane hadn't expected such a public romantic gesture.

She turned her head to his in surprise, seeing his devilish smirk plastered on his mouth and gave her a wink, chuckling.

"Having a bit of fun," he said as he finally teleported them to the lab, causing those who were watching them disappear in shock.

Darcy almost jumped out of her skin when Jane appeared out of no where. "Oh my god, Jane! Where have you been?"

Jane walked away from Loki, causing him to let go of her hand as she went to hug her friend. "In Asgard," she said plainly.

"What?" Darcy pulled away from Jane with wide eyes and holding Jane by the shoulders. "You were in Asgard? This whole time?"

Jane laughed, "No, not this whole time. I'll tell you later."

Darcy let go of Jane and put her hands on her hips, "You better. I was worried sick since they wouldn't tell me a damn thing."

"Don't worry, I will."

"So, tell me who's the tall, dark, and handsome one there?" Darcy was looking at Loki just like when she first saw Thor.

Jane rolled her eyes with a small smile. "He's Loki."

"Loki?" Darcy furrowed her brow. "Wait, wasn't he-"

Jane took hold of her friend's arm and started to tug her into the lab, "Yes, yes. As I said, I'm going to tell you everything."

Darcy kept her eyes on Loki, suspicious of him.

Loki was used to others looking at him at that way.

So, he gave her a wink with a smirk.

Darcy's eyes widened and turned to look at Jane just as they got to the door. "You better tell me every single thing, Jane."

Jane opened the door for Darcy, looking at Loki with a shake of her head. When Darcy turned to look at her, she smiled at her friend.

"And I mean every single detail." Darcy's tone was strict but Jane couldn't help but laugh at her.

As they walked in the lab with the doors closing, Loki was confronted by Coulson.

"Your...All Father is it? He came here and explained to us what happened." Coulson felt so awkward talking to someone who had killed so many people. A God at that too. "And, he also told us about...well. He hinted-"

"Spit it out," demanded Loki, growing tired of the mortal's babbling.

"He told us that she, Jane Foster, will be coming back after she's married."

Loki snickered. "She isn't. Not yet." He had to hand it to Odin for putting that thought into the mortals head's.

"Then why-"

"I brought her here without her request. She was worried of her mortal friends."

Coulson shifted his foot on the dried dirt and nodded. "Right. Of course."

Loki wanted to go in the lab to be with Jane but, as much as he wished to hear how Jane explained everything to her mortal friend, he'd figured to stay outside.

...ooo...

"Wait, hold the phone," said Darcy as she put her hand up. "You're telling me that you broke up with Thor and then got it on with his brother?"

"Sort of...like that."

Darcy gestured at Jane with her fingers that she wanted more. "Details, honey. Now."

"Darcy," warned Jane. "That's getting a bit too personal."

"Uh huh. Spill it sister."

'There's nothing more to tell! When I was moved to a secure location, Loki found me, forced me to join him, and somehow, along the way, we formed this...this...weird relationship with each other."

Darcy wanted to get some chips at this rate. "Yes. So you practically submitted to his advances – and, before you say anything, I would too. I mean, wow. I would be questioning my sexuality if I rejected him."

Jane rubbed her forehead. Yup, same ol' Darcy.

"So, where did you two do it huh?"

"On a beach."

"Night time?"

"Yes."

Darcy tilted her head as she imagined it. "Mmm."

Jane waved a hand in her friend's face, trying to get her out of it. "Okay, I guess you won't be attending the wedding if you're lost in-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Darcy put up her hands in shock. "No way, you're – you're marrying – I'm so envious of you! Damnit Jane, at least share!"

"Sorry to break it to you Darcy but I don't share. Neither does Loki."

"What about Thor?"

"You tazed him," Jane said plainly.

"Hey, he was freaking me out at that time and I apologized after that."

"After you saw him without a shirt."

"Yeah, well, at least I meant it. So, wedding? I'm totally going since I will not miss that or skip the chance to go to Asgard. Ever. Hey, are there any hot guys up there?"

Jane sighed. She really should be used to Darcy's quirks when it involved, as she put it, hot guys. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention or roaming my eyes around," she said sarcastically.

Darcy just laughed. "That's true." Darcy looked at Loki through the huge windows. "With Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome there, I wouldn't be looking elsewhere either."

Before Jane could respond, Darcy spotted a truck arriving and started to shout, "That's Erik!"

The two friends walked out of the lab and headed towards the now parked truck. The passenger door opened and Erik slipped out. When he saw Darcy and Jane, he was surprised.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I would see you two again – especially you Jane."

They hugged each other as Loki watched on, noticing how Erik's expression changed from happiness to dread and fear at seeing Loki.

Erik pushed Jane and Darcy behind him, not thinking that Coulson was right beside the tall God and no one was trying to arrest him. Or attack him.

"You," threatened Erik. "Why the hell are you here?"

Darcy giggled, hardly containing herself and saved Jane on explaining. She babbled on and on until it was Jane's turn to explain.

"He's still a murderer!"

Coulson and Loki sighed together, both getting tired of the same lines being said.

"Yes, we know," groaned Coulson. "Quite frankly, I'm tired of explaining why we're not arresting him or attacking him. I mean, it should be pretty obvious given that he's a God and has magical powers and the Cube is back in Asgard."

Now that made Erik surprised. "What?"

"Their King came here and said so himself."

"Come on Erik, we're going to go shopping for new clothes for the wedding," Darcy said as she took hold of Erik's arm, excited of the whole idea of seeing Asgard and seeing her friend marry – and of course, seeing hot guys in armor!

Erik looked down at Darcy. "What wedding?" He looked at Jane in confusion.

Jane smiled nervously, knowing that he might lecture her. "Yeah, wedding. To Loki. Me to Loki." Yeah, she was nervous that she couldn't even speak right.

"You're...marrying him?" Erik pointed to Loki.

"Yes."

"Marrying...Loki?"

"How many times do I need to say it?"

"Are you insane? What about what he has done to you and to me and to all the other people that he harmed and murdered?"

"All in the past, Erik, so come on," piped up Darcy as she started to pull him away. "No use lecturing her, they're very much in love – oh, I just got an idea of what color I'm going to wear! Maybe I should wear contacts and not my glasses but they would probably love to see my glasses since I haven't seen any drawn in the books. Oh! Definitely gotta get gloves and a wrap and-" Darcy's ramblings were finally gone once she and Erik went inside the lab, heading towards her laptop.

"That mortal likes to speak a lot."

Coulson nodded. "Yeah...she sure does. Well, we better be off, no use us staying here now." He nodded at Jane and Loki as he took his leave, heading into a car.

Jane and Loki watched the cars and trucks belonging to SHIELD leave. Jane thought she would never see such a sight.

"So...wedding. When is that going to be? Darcy is extremely excited, as you noticed."

"Two days from now perhaps," suggested Loki.

Jane was shocked. "In such a short notice?"

Loki chuckled and pulled her against his side, kissing her head. "Our ceremonies do not take longer as necessary."

Jane looked at him finally, showing her surprise at what he just admitted. "You read about them, didn't you?"

"Curiously, yes. Many kinds in this realm."

"I just have to ask. How are Asgardian wedding clothes?"

"Simple and white, just like the one you wore yesterday."

Jane breathed in a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. I could never understand how a woman would spend hours searching for a dress larger than her and wear it once in her lifetime."

"I wondered the exact same thing."

They gazed into each others eyes, both smiling at each other.

"I love it when that happens," Jane said softly as Loki's eyes pulled her in once more.

"You haven't told them yet of your immortality, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I want to see their shocked faces when they find out the hard way."

Loki laughed a good and huge genuine one. "You, my dear Jane," he said in between but he couldn't continue since he was laughing so hard.

"You've been a terrible influence on me," whispered Jane as if it were a secret.

Loki just continued to laugh and it really felt wonderful to laugh again. When he stopped, he leaned down and kissed her hotly. Loki couldn't help but chuckle against her lips, puffing some air onto her cheek and nose as he did so since her words were still fresh in his mind.

His breaths tickled Jane in the process and she couldn't help but laugh against his lips. "I love you," she said as her lips brushed against his, holding his head in her hands.

"And I, you, my Jane," he said with a sly grin and kissed her once more.

...ooo...

"All set and ready to go," asked Jane as she walked into the magic circle that was fresh on the ground when she and Loki arrived before.

"So ready," said Darcy as she joined Jane and Loki with her large travel bag before turning her attention upon the tall God. "You really helped me out getting my packages."

Loki nodded at her, having used his teleportation skill after they cheated his magic by showing him a picture of the place for him to conjure up in his mind.

"Are we...really going to Asgard," asked Erik, not quite believing it.

"Not if you take forever, Erik," retorted Darcy and she pulled him and his medium travel bag into the circle.

Jane had a duffel bag over her shoulder, needing only little belongings of hers even though she would be able to come and go as she pleased.

Seeing that they were all ready, Loki called upon Heimdall and before Darcy and Erik knew it, the BiFrost sucked them up into the wormhole.

"This is incredible!" Darcy shouted at the speed it was taking them to Asgard.

"I can scarcely believe that this is happening," said Erik as his grip tightened on his travel bag.

With a bright light, they all appeared in the BiFrost dome, the cannon slowing down and went back to its upright position. As Darcy and Erik gawked – Erik taking notes in a small notebook he fished out of his shirt pocket, Loki and Jane headed out of the dome.

The dapple gray mare was there waiting on the bridge and nickered a greeting at Loki, who came up to her to pet her head. "You'll ride her, Jane."

"What about-"

Loki had transformed into his mare form. A saddle and a bridle shimmered into existence onto his sleek and tall form.

"Right." Jane mounted on the dapple gray mare's back and called out to Darcy and Erik. "Darcy, you'll ride with me. Erik will...ride on that horse."

Darcy came into view from the opening of the BiFrost dome and stared out in awe. Erik did the same thing.

Jane couldn't help but laugh and Loki, still as a mare, let out a neigh as if he were laughing too.

"Hey, where'd he go," asked Darcy.

"Right there." Jane pointed to Loki with her thumb.

"Incredible," muttered Erik as he stared at Loki.

"You sure I gotta ride with you Jane-"

"With me," ordered Jane.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Darcy headed to Jane as she looked at Loki again. "Geez Erik, you're lucky."

"I beg to differ," replied Erik as he looked at his travel bag. "Well..., guess this will go on first."

After Darcy and Erik put their luggage on the horses, Darcy mounted herself on the dapple gray mare with Jane's help. The mare didn't react to the weight as a normal horse would with such a heavy load, thanks to Darcy's large travel bag.

Erik had a bit of trouble getting on Loki since Loki kept messing around with him. When Erik tried to put his foot in the stirrup, Loki would move away from him, causing Erik to stumble. Or when Erik tried to push himself up, Loki would nip at Erik's leg.

"Loki." Jane tried to keep in her laughter but was failing horribly. "Just let Erik on, please."

Loki snorted and gave Erik a little buck since Erik used that time of distraction to finally get on Loki's back. However, Erik had no trouble hanging on when Loki bucked him a little since he was holding onto the reins tight.

"Please, let's just go," groaned Erik, clearly uncomfortable.

Loki immediately shot forward, racing across the bridge as Jane and Darcy followed on Loki's horse. Erik was hanging on for dear life since Loki was faster than a Thoroughbred.

"Slow down! I can barely hang on!"

Loki snorted and gave a nicker, moving his head side to side like a normal horse would.

He sped up even more, causing Erik to shout out, "Damn you, Loki!"

Loki definitely lived up to what he was known for: Being mischievous.

The golden gates opened quickly for Loki as he dashed in, heading straight to the open arena where the other horses were. He managed to slow down to a canter and then to a trot before stopping completely right when Erik thought he would run into the fence.

Erik got off of Loki immediately and took the travel bag from Loki's back. He was surprised it didn't fall off given the speed Loki was going at.

"You...," panted Erik. "I am never...doing that again."

Jane and Darcy soon appeared on Loki's horse, the mare flicked her white tail as they came closer before stopping on her own.

"Looked like you had fun, Erik," teased Darcy, dismounting before Jane and got her luggage.

"That wasn't fun. I felt like I was going to fall," Erik puffed in between.

Darcy was the first to look up at the castle, "Whoa."

Jane dismounted carefully since she had ridden with her duffel bag around her.

Erik joined in with Darcy, not even bothering to take out his little notebook, as they pointed out things.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her friends, knowing exactly how they felt when she first came here with Loki.

Loki transformed back to normal, his armor and helmet shimmering on him but they shimmered away just as they appeared. He had no need of the full set right now, especially how heavy the helmet was. He had manipulated his full armor into a saddle and a bridle before to allow Erik to ride him across the bridge.

Walking up behind Jane, he let his hand snake around her waist, that wasn't blocked by the bag she carried, and gave her a little hug. "We must be off to tell my father about the news," he whispered in her ear.

Jane nodded as Loki pulled away, wanting him to put his arm around her again but they did need to hurry. "Come on you two, we need to head inside," she said as she followed after Loki towards the large doors.

Darcy and Erik walked quickly after them, still pointing and staring in awe.

As the large doors opened, the four of them set foot in the large throne room. The last time Jane was in here, it was during the night with Loki as the moon glowed through the windows.

It still looked magnificent and surreal even now.

Darcy and Erik were quiet in shock.

Jane noticed Odin and Frigga were upon the throne room as they walked forward.

Guards were stationed at the pillars in gleaming armor with a staff in their hands and a horned helmet bound on their heads.

Darcy and Erik kept their distance from Loki and Jane before stopping a few feet behind them as Loki and Jane stopped near the stairs. The four of them kneeled to Odin and Frigga.

"My son, you have come with news I hope," asked Odin.

"Indeed I have," said Loki as he stood up from his kneeling position. He signaled at Jane to rise up, and as she did so, he announced, "I will have Jane Foster as my wife."

Odin nodded. "Very well. It shall be done and held in two days time during the coronation of you and Thor along with your soon-to-been-Queens."

Loki caught on with the "soon" part. "Pardon?" He wanted to be sure he heard right.

"Thor has asked Sif's hand," replied Frigga.

"Yes I have," boomed Thor, causing Loki and Jane to turn around. Erik and Darcy did as well. Thor walked towards them with a smile, his red cape swinging side to side behind him as his armor clinked.

"Thor," said Erik. "Good to see you again."

"And in that armor," mumbled Darcy as she looked over him like she did the first time she saw it.

"Darcy," warned Jane and Erik at once.

"What? I'm only looking."

Thor just boomed with laughter before putting an arm around his brother. "I now understand fully what you said yesterday, brother."

Loki lifted an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"I was a fool not to realize Sif-"

"You were," drawled Loki.

"-and it was exactly as you said, brother."

"Yes. Your armor is digging into my side, Thor."

"Loki," teased Thor.

"My congratulations goes to you both. Quite sincerely."

"Ha! We shall drink tonight in celebration!"

Loki couldn't help an amused grin at his brother and his wine drinking. "I'd rather not."

"Nonsense brother. You and I will drink until we both fall to the ground."

"You forget that I am not someone who drowns himself in wine."

Thor laughed loud and hard. "We shall see, brother."

...ooo...

The entire day was spent planning out how the ceremony and coronation would go in two days from now as the seamstresses measured Jane and Sif.

Darcy was having a blast helping Jane out while Erik spoke with Odin and Frigga helped out her sons.

As Frigga watched her two sons, she was proud of them.

Even though Loki wasn't really her son, she brought him up as her own. She remembered his wails during the night requiring milk or a change of his cloth. Then... Frigga smiled as she recalled his childhood when he first showed her his magical ability with such excitement as he raced into her room.

"_Mother! Mother!" Loki's voice could be heard out in the hallway, causing Frigga to stand up from her chair in worry, fearing him or Thor being injured. When he pushed open the door hard, he ran straight to her._

"_Look, look! I can make snakes appear!" Loki concentrated on one of the vases that held water, causing a small snake to slither out of the vase. "Oh...only one appeared," pouted Loki in confusion._

_Frigga smiled down at Loki and kneeled down to hug him. "You have a talent, Loki. It's always good to get better with something you enjoy to do."_

_Loki gave her a genuine smile with one of his canine teeth missing, making it even more adorable. "I'll be great! You'll see!"_

Then the memory of the time he was a teenager, slowly turning to a man came forth. That was also the time Loki had become quite the troublemaker by pranking others, even his own brother.

There was one very memory she wouldn't be able to forget, no matter how many years would pass.

_Loki raced into her room, interrupting her painting and hid behind the canvas holder. Frigga was once again worried and set down her brush to go to him._

"_What's wrong, Loki?"_

"_I...I didn't mean to-" Loki was tearful as he clung to her body, burying his face into her robes._

_Frigga brushed his hair and cooed at him, kneeling down to his eye level. When had he grown to her waist? "Shhh. Tell me, what didn't you mean to do?"_

_Loki sniffled with a hiccup. "I made father angry. I...I didn't mean to go down in the weapon vault but I couldn't stop. Something...called to me down there. I...I didn't know what it was. I tried to ignore it but...but..."_

_Frigga embraced Loki tight, rubbing his back for comfort. "He has a terrible temper, you know that."_

"_I..."_

"_Shhh. You did nothing wrong, my son."_

"_But...but why is something telling me to go down there? Am I...cursed?"_

_Frigga pulled away to look into Loki's brilliant green eyes. "Of course not, darling" She wiped his tears and gave his forehead a kiss. "You're not cursed."_

_"Then why... I can hear it now. It whispers to me and I feel cold, like those Frost Giants father told me about."_

_Frigga shook her head. "You are loved, darling. You are not cursed, you have done nothing to be cursed upon." Frigga fixed his hair, feeling its soft texture as she realized how long it had grown once again. He was growing so fast. "Never forget that, Loki."_

_Loki stared into her eyes and nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand._

Frigga had so wished to tell Loki the truth at that time but Odin had requested her to not. What she hadn't expected was Odin to talk to Thor and Loki, especially Loki, about the Frost Giants.

She could understand what Loki felt when he found out.

"I must leave since I promised Sif a ride out on the countryside," announced Thor, leaving Loki and Frigga alone.

Frigga brought out her arms to Loki and he went over to her without hesitation.

They embraced as mother and son as always.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, her voice wavering as tears finally fell. "How you must have felt and how I wanted to tell you..." Frigga sniffed as she held him tighter, feeling him do the same. She had wanted to tell these words to Loki for so long and to have him accept them with an embrace...

It broke her heart even more even though she should be happy.

"You accepted me as your son," muttered Loki, his own voice cracking a little.

"You were so young. Starving, wailing... I couldn't... I had no idea the plan Odin had at the time. All I could think of what kind of parents could abandon their child?" Frigga sniffed loudly and swallowed so she wouldn't cry hard. "Just the thought of it tore me as a mother."

"You're a wonderful mother, mother." Loki used Frigga's hair to wipe his tears, causing her bun to become lose.

Frigga couldn't help the dam of tears now. She had the forgiveness of Loki with her now and now, she couldn't keep her emotions check.

People said that sons gained their personalities and behaviors from their fathers but not in Loki's case. Even though he wasn't their biological son, Frigga viewed and raised him as her own son. She spent time more than any other family member, always there for him even after all he that he did.

Because she was his mother and they were alike in many ways.

...ooo...

Thor had dragged Loki with him much later after dinner to celebrate despite Loki's protests. However, Thor managed to get him all the way down to the dining area where the servants were cleaning up.

"Bring us as much wine as you can get and bring one of the barrels," boomed Thor.

"Thor," warned Loki.

"No more, brother." Thor pulled Loki down with him onto the bench at one of the tables. "We need to celebrate."

"I'd rather-"

"Loki. Please." Thor looked at his brother in the eye, his guard completely down as if they were children once more.

Loki sighed and put his legs underneath the table. "Fine, but just this once," he said as he turned to Thor with his pointer finger up.

"Fantastic!" Thor clapped Loki's shoulder, causing Loki a bit of pain. Loki moved his leg to push Thor hard in response, causing Thor to laugh.

When the wine came, Thor drank and drank, spouting about nonsense while Loki drank slower but Thor managed to pour some more in Loki's mouth and in his goblet.

"Come on, brother," mumbled Thor with his voice changing octaves because of the sixty goblets of wine he had gone through. "You need to...drink it all! The entire barrel with me!"

Loki was on his twenty fourth goblet of wine, shaking it a little to cause some of the wine to splash out of it.

"Drink it up! Make your ancestors proud!"

Loki clenched his jaw. The thought of his own ancestors...

"Or make them angry," said Thor as he brought up his goblet. "We're in celebration, brother. No harm in that."

"The headache in the morning will be-"

"Let our women take care of that, brother of mine."

Loki lifted an eyebrow at Thor. The thought of Jane taking care of him didn't seem to bother him. Actually, he was shocked he didn't think of that before himself.

With a deep chuckle and a grin, Loki brought up his own goblet to clink against his brothers. "I'm shocked, brother. Truly. Who knew you could think of such a sly thought."

Thor laughed as they brought their goblets to their lips.

They drank more and more until they could have none. Thor was stumbling over his feet and Loki...well, Loki had such a hard time concentrating on walking that he just stayed near the table.

"Come...broth-" Thor groaned and fell down again.

Loki tried to regain his own balance but it was no use. He couldn't even picture his room to teleport.

Thor was on the floor, laughing like a complete loon. "This wasn't part of my plan."

"Your plans never go over well," said Loki as he leaned back against the table, closing his eyes as he spread out his legs in front of him.

Thor was still laughing as if he couldn't stop. "Yet you still join in on them."

"Seeing you fail is very amusing," slurred Loki.

"Ha! Oh you do wound me with those words, brother. Do I have a knife in my back?"

"I can't even see your pitiful fallen form."

Thor just continued to laugh even more as he stayed on the floor. "It's great to have you back, Loki."

"I don't think I feel the same," drawled Loki but couldn't help his own laugh fit at bay.

"Ah you lying brother of mine."

They stayed that way, bantering at each other like siblings did, until they were found by Sif and Jane. They exchanged amused glances and turned back to the two brothers with smiles

"It's good to see them like this again," whispered Sif before heading to Thor.

Jane shook her head while giggling and went to Loki.

"Siiiiif, so good you joined us," slurred Thor, completely drunk and happy.

"You've had enough celebration now, Thor," Sif said sternly as she pulled Thor up, having no trouble. "Now let's get you washed up and...your breath is horrid."

"Very well," chuckled Thor as he stumbled against her, leaning for support.

Jane was smiling down at Loki and brushed his hair. "Hey," she said gently as Loki opened his eyes.

"Ah, Jane... What an unseemly sight I am for you."

Jane laughed and shook her head, "No, not at all. Come on." Jane offered her hand at him. Loki grabbed it and found himself being pulled up from his seat.

However, he lost his balance and leaned against Jane, who just laughed and got him to be steady on his feet.

She led him out of the room and all the way back to his room - it wasn't easy either since he kept leaning on her. Jane found herself being pushed against the wall more times that she could count and she had a hunch that he did that on purpose cause she heard him grunt.

When they stumbled into his room, the moon shone from the balcony windows, causing it to light up part of the room.

Seeing that she would need magic to open the bath area door, she led him to the bed, pulled back the covers, and pushed him down gently on it.

"I am never...doing that again." Loki closed his eyes, feeling Jane ran a hand over his cheek gently.

"Good idea," Jane said with a small laugh. "Can you do any magic?"

"Not in this state of lack...lack...mm." Loki's eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Jane giggled with a hand on her mouth. "Guess we'll just sleep without a bath then."

After she stripped to just her underwear and top, Jane climbed on the bed and into the covers next to Loki. Pulling the covers over the two of them, Jane snuggled up to Loki's side with her hand over his chest. His armor was still on and it felt soft as ever.

"Rest well, Loki." Jane adjusted herself into a comfortable position against him and closed her eyes.

She got no response since Loki was already asleep, breathing softly and slowly.

Jane smiled and sleep took her as well.

...ooo...

Unbelievable pain like a knife was making Loki's head pang and he groaned with a growl as he turned over on his side.

That was the last he was ever going to drink more than he should. Nothing was worth than the pain he was going through now. It was far worse than how the venom wounds came to be on his back! It was like someone was bashing at his head. Loki let out a hiss as he clenched his teeth, closing his eyes tight.

Something cold touched his head, causing him to flinch. Loki cracked one eye open to see Jane standing over him all dressed for the day. "You were sweating a lot, so here's something to cool you down. Oh, and I have something from my realm to help you with those headaches."

Loki closed his eyes again and turned over, facing away from her but Jane tugged him back.

She adjusted the cloth that was on his head. "Come on, stop being stubborn and take it. They're just pills to swallow."

"Pills?"

"Yes, they dissolve in your stomach and the medicine does all the work."

Now that was interesting to hear.

Seeing that he made no protest, Jane handed him a goblet of water and two pills that were tiny.

"I had someone bring up a basin of water and that goblet. Just fill your mouth up with the water, put the pills in your mouth as well, and then swallow."

Loki tilted his head a little, studying the pills as he processed her instructions. He did as instructed and it was simple. Far simple. "How quick do these take effect?"

"Not as quick as many would like, me included but it'll help." Then she got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Shall I kiss you as well?"

Loki gave her a sly grin and Jane didn't need for him to tell her "yes" since she leaned over and kissed him.

Jane could taste the wine faintly in his mouth and it was very sweet. She kissed him nice and slow, her hand landing on his cheek to touch him. His lips were chapped a little bit but they always lit her on fire.

Even though he had a headache, Loki kissed her passionately and started to get rough. Stupidly, he sat up and he hissed against her lips.

"Careful," Jane said softly as she grabbed the cloth that dropped from his forehead.

"Come here," he said with a devilish grin and he pulled her down as he kissed her.

Jane dropped the cloth on the floor and kissed him back, pushing herself up on the bed and laid her body on top of his. She moaned out his name like a prayer as she panted. Loki moved his lips against her hungrily and roughly, showing that he was losing control.

"May I," asked Loki as he nipped on her lips. Even though he had a headache, he was a God still with magical abilities and healing was one of them.

"Of course," she whispered.

Loki waved his hand so that the curtains would close just as he flipped Jane over, claiming her as his once more.

After they made love three more times, Loki slipped out of bed with his armor shimmering off of him. He had scars of battle all over his back but what shocked Jane the most was a huge gash near his right hip.

Jane didn't gasp but it looked so deep and painful that she couldn't stop herself walking over to him to touch it softly. "What happened? If you don't mind talking about it that is." She continued to study it, tilting her head as to what sort of creature or weapon would create such a thing.

Loki looked over his shoulder, watching her. Jane was actually showing her interest in it and didn't even cry over it. His lips slanted up in amusement. "A nasty beast that I came upon when I reached adulthood. It was a giant cat crossed with a wyvern. They're known for their poison."

"It doesn't seem like a poison wound."

"It managed to take me unawares with its tail. Apparently I got into its territory without asking."

Jane cringed, imagining how huge and sharp the spikes on the tail would be. "Did you get away from it safely?"

"Of course," said Loki as he walked to the tub to step in it.

"Right, teleportation. That must be helpful to have." Jane took off her top since her underwear was already off and was lost. Probably somewhere in the bed sheets, thanks to their love making in the morning.

"It is, though it can take a toll on you if used too much in one day."

Jane headed towards the tub, her eyebrow lifted. "Is _that_ why you kept me waiting those days?"

Loki laughed as he leaned back in the tub, waving his hand to cause some water to become like a tube and splashed her with it. "No, that was to make you beg for me."

Jane slowly wiped her face from the water and glared at Loki. "You are in for it," she threatened playfully as she pointed at him.

He just gave her a wink and that made her join him in the tub, wrestling with him in the water. Loki pulled her leg, causing her to fall and go under water before she came back up with a huge splash that it stung his eyes.

The two of them laughed as they played around in the bath.

When they were done playing around and bathing themselves, they stepped out of the bath. Two towels floated over to them and wrapped around their bodies. Just as the robes started to come out, Loki put them back on the rack.

"I remember taking a bath the day I first came here. It was amazing."

Loki smiled as he walked to the fireplace and replaced the wood with a touch of his hand on the side.

"You made it, didn't you," asked Jane.

"Yes, I did and it only reacts to my magic, of course." Loki took off the towel, letting it float back to the bath area. His armor appeared on him once more and it wasn't wrinkly just like before.

Jane was curious but didn't say anything about it. She took off her towel, not paying mind to how it floated back to the rack, and started to change into the clothes she brought up earlier that was neatly folded in her bag.

Loki looked over her, enjoying the way Midgardian clothes showed her figure just enough.

"Come, I'm sure we have more work to do in time for the coronation and the marriage ceremony."

Jane's stomach growled, causing her to laugh before crossing her arms over it.

"Or...," he said as he gave her an amused look. "Get something to eat."

"I vote for the latter."

"Done," Loki announced with a grin and the two teleported out of the room.

After they ate and the afternoon passed once again with last preparations, Loki decided to bring Jane to the top part of the castle.

The view was incredible to Jane and she couldn't help but stare in awe. The bridge was ahead of her with the beautiful sky of many colors, waves tumbling upon the beach up. Jane looked around, seeing all of the other beauty of the realm of the buildings and landscape as Loki walked up behind her.

"See that tall mountain over there," he whispered in her ear as his arms went around her waist to pull her against him.

"Yeah." Jane was having trouble breathing now. He always had that affect on her when he held her like this and whispered in her ear.

"That's the far north I was talking about. We could go there when we have enough time."

He had remembered she wanted to see a stalg! Jane turned around in his arms and embraced him, showing her happiness and excitement of going there.

"Though if we manage to not see one-"

"It'll be great either way!" Jane held him tighter, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He kept amazing her with his kindness and she felt unbelievable spoiled to have him as hers.

...ooo...

"Where's Jane," asked Darcy. "I was thinking on what song we could-"

"Darcy," warned Erik.

"Right, got it. I'm getting too excited and carried away."

"You must compose yourself."

"How can I? I'm going to be surrounded with men in armor – armor! - and I want her to have fun too."

"She will be having fun," said a woman's voice. It was Sif who had came into the dining hall, looking beautiful as always.

"Oh, oh, do you guys have any special dancing here? Like a waltz?"

Sif looked at her confused. "I have on idea what a...waltz is, but we do dance here. Traditionally, we dance before eating."

"Awesome, I don't have to worry about getting my dress ruined on accident."

"Yes but...we have no idea how you dance up here," piped up Erik.

"It's...sort of...come here Darcy."

Darcy did as she was told and let Sif guide her.

"Ah, so it is like a waltz but without fancy turning or positions. This is going to be so great! Oh, I need to look for a partner."

Sif smiled, knowing exactly how to fix that problem.

...ooo...

"We should head down," said Jane as she felt Loki graze her skin with hot fingers. She gasped out and leaned back against him.

"Yes but we're not going to." He nibbled on the back of her neck, tickling her with his bites and breath against her skin.

"Loki," gasped out Jane as she felt him press against her. "No...not here. I can't while standing up."

"Lay down then," he said as he bit down on her earlobe, causing her to shiver.

"No, I'm not going to have my back sore again," Jane said sternly. "If anyone is to lay down, it will be you."

He stopped touching her completely for a few seconds before letting out a dark chuckle. Jane didn't like that sound of that...

"Very well."

Jane really didn't like the tone of his voice and knew she was going to be in trouble later on.

"Just be ready for tonight, darling."

Yup, she was in for it and she couldn't help but look forward to it – as crazy as that sounded. Loki never used that term of endearment unless he was going to make her suffer and squirm in ecstasy.

As they headed back down of the castle, Jane was stopped by Darcy who found her in the hallway. "Jane, there you are! We need to see if the things that we changed is up to your liking now and – come on, please? The staff are going crazy!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

Loki grasped her hand as Jane took a step away and tugged her back to his side, causing her to look at him in confusion. Something shimmered in her hands and Jane gazed down at in wonder when Loki pulled his hand away.

It was a small ice sculpture, but she had no idea what it was.

"What is-"

Loki leaned to her ear and whispered to her what it was.

Jane's eyes widened and looked at him when he pulled away with a sly grin.

"Until tonight, dear Jane," he said in the very voice that made her turn to jelly and disappeared.

Darcy came up behind her and peered down at Jane's hand. "What'd he give you?"

Jane calmed herself down, especially her heart since that voice always caused it to go wild. "Uh...it's...remember where I told you where he and I would meet?"

"Yeah?"

"That's what it is. See, the ocean is here and the cliffs are here and that little hole is where the moon is."

"Wow," said Darcy in awe. "The craftsmanship is incredible. Who knew that he would be a romantic, huh? Oh, right, come on Jane, let's hurry!"

Jane just laughed and nodded, following Darcy carefully so not to let it fall. As she walked in, many of the servants went to her asking her if this was okay or that and Jane took in stride since she was used to people asking questions about the Foster Theory.

When all of it was done, she and Darcy sat down in two comfy chairs.

"So glad that's over." Darcy sounded tired as she propped up her feet on a poof that was near her chair. "I don't know how you kept up with it."

"It was easy."

"Yeah, sure. So, are you gonna put that in his room?"

"I guess since I never really got a room for me and I practically live there now anyway."

"I love the room I have. So huge and the bath is amazing. I felt like a princess."

Jane laughed but didn't bring up Loki's bathroom and how he created his own with magic.

"So, are you nervous?"

"Not really," said Jane as she ran her fingers over the ice sculpture, noticing how it didn't melt but it made sense that it didn't.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Well there is the idea of being Queen and I know what you're going to say, Darcy. I'm going to be Loki's wife because I love him."

"I know you do," Darcy said seriously. "I just...you know, like to make a joke everywhere. You used to be so serious since you were focused a lot on your theory. I understand though since that's what your goal was."

Jane's eyebrows went up in surprise. It was rare to hear such wise words from Darcy.

"So, why don't you get on out of here and go to your man, okay? That's what _I _would be doing."

Jane did just that, leaving a laughing Darcy behind.

"They grow up so fast," joked Darcy to herself before pulling up her laptop on her lap. She still had a paper to write and the internet actually worked here.

...ooo...

Jane headed up to Loki's – her and Loki's room to put the sculpture on the side table near the bed. After it looked good to her, Jane walked out of the room and started to look for Loki.

She eventually found him outside, sparing with Thor.

Frigga came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, giving Jane a smile as she watched her sons. "It's great to see them like this, is it not?"

Jane watched Loki use his fire as a whip to push back Thor before throwing daggers at his brother. "Yes," she replied with a smile.

She continued to watch Thor and Loki spar with Frigga at her side until the two brothers got tired.

"Good fight, brother," said an exhausted Thor with some wounds on his hands and face.

Loki was panting lighter than Thor and had some cuts on his face as well. When he caught sight of Jane, he smirked. Jane shivered a little bit before composing herself.

"Come, dinner is ready," announced Frigga as she turned to lead them to the dining hall. Thor walked alongside Frigga and Loki was beside Jane.

"I didn't know you could do that with your fire," whispered Jane.

Loki snickered. "There's a lot you don't know that I can do."

As they rounded a corner, Loki pushed her back to the hall they came from and pushed her against the wall. He leaned down and kissed her, pinning her body with his own as he ravished her with his mouth.

Jane grabbed his arms and tried to push him off. When that didn't help, she bit down on his chin hard – surprising Loki with her aggressive action. She managed to push him off now and escaped his hold.

Loki managed to notice her little smile and hear her soft giggle as she got away from him.

It caused him to want her more and felt his body ache. He gazed at her back with a scorching look in his eyes.

When Loki caught up to them in the dining room, Loki and Jane sat beside each other across from Thor and Sif. The Warriors Three were sitting near Thor and Sif.

"Tomorrow will be a wonderful day in Asgard history," boomed Thor as he brought up his goblet.

"I don't see how you're still standing up, brother, after all of that wine you drank last night."

Thor chuckled. "Unlike you, brother, I can hold my alcohol."

"That isn't something to be proud of," said Loki as he sneaked a hand on Jane's thigh. Jane tensed as she was about to take a bite out of her chicken. She could feel her cheeks becoming hot at his touch.

"Bah, just because I can do something that you can't doesn't mean it's not something to be proud of," replied Thor as he swallowed the wine from his goblet all at once.

"That's where you're wrong, brother." Loki pulled away his hand from her thigh and Jane was thankful that he did so that she could eat properly. "Holding your alcohol means that you drank some while mother and father weren't looking – or the caretaker might I add – and kept doing so despite being caught. You would become sick for days and blamed it all on the food."

Jane couldn't help but laugh with the others when Loki finished talking.

Even Thor was laughing. "Do not remind me of that day. I was so scared mother would find out."

"Which I did," said Frigga after wiping her mouth with a cloth.

They laughed again and the entire dinner was filled with more stories until Loki decided to leave. Jane followed him after saying goodbye to Darcy who had been chatting with one of The Warrior's Three and Erik who was in the middle of conversing with Odin and Frigga.

Loki waited until the doors were closed as they walked out of the dining hall to teleport them to his room. The round fireplace in the middle roared to life with blue flames.

Jane found herself being stripped so quickly that he managed to burn off one of her clothes in impatience. She soon found herself picked up in his arms and put down on the bed non-too-gently but she didn't mind. Not at all. Loki crawled over her with his armor shattering away until he was completely naked as she was.

He was breathtaking as he willingly showed his entire being to her. He trusted her completely and loved her dearly that she couldn't help her excitement and pulled him down, kissing him anxiously.

Loki responded against her hips and grabbed her wrists, pushing them up above her head.

Jane wiggled underneath him, causing him to hiss since it brushed against his lower region, causing unspeakable waves of pleasure. "Come on," she tempted.

"Great things happen to those who wait," he said with a wicked smile and he did just that.

He made her squirm by teasing her with his tongue and hands, touching her in ways he hadn't done before that made her moan sweetly and loudly.

Jane had begged him to go faster and harder but he made her wait, just like she did to him, and it caused her to go crazy underneath him.

When she came, she let out the most wanton voice that Jane was sure others must have heard and she felt extremely embarrassed. Jane covered her eyes. "I cannot...that...that came out of me?"

"It surely didn't come out of me," teased Loki as he gave her a nip on her earlobe.

"I hope no one didn't hear me because...I think I'd..."

"They would know that I am pleasuring you quite well."

A pillow met Loki's face, causing him to shake with laughter as he hovered over her. He bent down to bite on her neck and suck on the skin there. Jane felt him tickling her sides, digging into her that she started to squirm beneath him with laughter.

"Loki!" Jane twisted, trying to get away from his offending fingers. "That hurts!"

"Which?" Loki continued to suck and biting her neck.

"Both!" She couldn't stop laughing despite being angry at him. "Stop please!"

He finally pulled away with a sly grin and was met with another smack in the face with a pillow. "I've stopped as requested, fair lady."

"You're horrible," she said while laughing and turned over to hug herself.

Loki leaned over her, causing his chest to press against her back, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder as if to apologize and rubbed his hands up her body to soothe her.

"That hurt you know," Jane finally said in an angry tone.

"My apologies," Loki replied softly. "Shall we sleep now?"

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself. Mouth too!" Jane was teasing him, surprising him how quick she forgave him.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible since you brush up against me during the night."

"Don't think I didn't feel you squeezing my butt last night, so don't put all the blame on me," replied Jane as she adjusted herself in a comfortable position to sleep in.

Loki pulled one of his arms away as he too shifted on the bed, facing her on his side. "Then let us sleep."

"So you say." Jane snuggled into the pillow as Loki pulled up the covers over them, trailing his fingers up her back.

He leaned down to give her a good night kiss on the cheek, pushing the locks of hair that blocked some of her face from his view.

Jane smiled and closed her eyes and Loki did the same as he moved closer to her, putting an arm around her.

...ooo...

Morning came quick and it was the day Asgard would never forget. Two brothers would be crowned in joint rulership along with a joint wedding ceremony.

The castle was buzzing with activity with decorations being up, crest banners being finished to hang in the huge hall that would witness the grand event. Jane, Sif, and Darcy were in one room together with Frigga getting ready while Loki was in the other with his father and brother along with The Warriors Three.

Guards stood in the entrance and in the ceremony hall in their best armor, keeping watch of the people. Soon, the entire hall was filled with the people of Asgard young and old. The guards near the door closed it by inserting their staffs in the ground and twisted them clockwise.

In the room of the ladies, a servant came in. "Everything is ready, your majesty," bowed the servant.

"Thank you," nodded Frigga. As the servant stood up and left, Frigga held onto Sif's and Jane's hands. With a smile, she let go of their hands and exited the room.

Darcy gave Jane a tight hug before following after Frigga. They met up with The Warriors Three, Erik, and Odin.

As they came to the door, Frigga looped her arms around Odin's arm as they smiled at each other. When the door opened, the King and Queen walked down the marble area isle to pass the row of guards and up the stairs. Frigga stood near the steps as before at the top as Odin went to sit down on the throne one last time.

The Warriors Three came along with Erik and Darcy behind them. Darcy and Erik stayed near the bottom of the stairway as the doors shut again.

Loki, Thor, Sif, and Jane headed out next when they were told they were ready to fly.

"Well, here we go again, brother," said Loki in complete armor with his long hair splaying out from his helmet.

Thor already had on his feathered helmet with Mjolnir in his hands. "Yeah..."

Loki chuckled. "Nervous?"

That caused Thor to laugh and clap his brother's shoulder for the billionth time. "Now that sounds oddly familiar."

"You are nervous. No harm in admitting it."

"Hahaha. What of you, brother? Nervous?"

Loki shook his head, causing Thor to chuckle.

"What a lie," as he shook his brother a little bit. "This is going to be great, brother. You, me, and our wives, ruling Asgard. I never would have guessed that this would happen and you were willing to give up the throne for Jane."

Loki nodded slightly as he looked around. He did and he had meant it.

Sif and Jane finally arrived, taking their place beside the two brothers. Jane was on Loki's right while Sif was on Thor's left.

"Ready, my love," asked Thor as he put a comforting hand on Sif's back.

"Of course," smiled Sif.

Loki looked down at Jane, who was fidgeting with her wrap. "Relax," he whispered in her ear as he put an arm around her waist.

"A kiss will help," whispered back Jane.

With a chuckle, Loki leaned down to do so, giving her a long kiss and pulled away just in time when the door started to open slowly. "Did that help?"

"Very," Jane said in a breathless voice.

Loki grinned as he laughed softly once more, offering his arm to her. Jane looped her arm around his and together with Thor and Sif, they walked out.

Music played that was far more beautiful than the one played when she was gifted immortality. The people were clapping as they walked together in unison passed the guards and all the way down the isle.

Darcy was there standing beside Erik clapping her hands and shouting out. Erik was clapping his hands with a huge smile on his face.

Jane smiled at them as they got closer and before she and the entire room knew it, it was time.

As they stopped, Frigga came down to the second step of the stairs to stand in front of her two sons, smiling down at them.

The entire room was quiet as Frigga outstretched her arms. "Today, Asgard will witness a joint marriage of my two sons, Thor and Loki Odinson, Princes of Asgard. They will also be crowned together in joint rulership as both Kings of Asgard."

Jane tightened her arm on Loki's, getting nervous again. Loki nudged her just slightly enough to gain her attention and sent her a silent message that said "You'll be fine. I'll be there every step you take." Jane smiled at him before they both looked ahead.

"With these rings, Thor and Loki, put them on your betrothed's finger."

The two brothers took the rings designed specifically for their soon-to-be-wives and slipped the rings on the ring finger.

Sif's ring held garnet and topaz joined together with diamonds outlining the gems in fours on each side. The color of the rest of the ring was golden with intricate designs that Mjolnir had.

Jane's ring held a medium sized dark jade gem in a shape of a square with a polished round jet gem placed in the center of it. Instead of a golden band like Sif's, hers was completely made out of dark onyx with specks of red and yellow inside it

"This is beautiful," whispered Jane with a smile as she tested it in the light, causing Loki to shake slightly with laughter as he smiled down at her.

Sif didn't say anything but her expression showed her happiness and Thor was smiling as well.

"Now, my sons, please touch your betrothed's ring," ordered Frigga with a smile.

Thor and Loki did so, causing the rings to glow.

Sif's ring glowed with white light with sparks flying out. Jane's was glowing with blue and green colors with a hint of smoke.

The magic from the rings shot upward, going through the castle's roof and into the sky as if to be judged by the passed Gods.

With a sudden surge of power, the rings coughed out magic with sparks of golden light to land upon Thor's and Loki's ring finger.

The magic swirled around their finger to create the band and then created a groove in the band ring as the main gem from the rings shimmered to existence. Thor's was dark garnet while Loki's was the dark jade. One last grove appeared from the top of the gem and down to create a balanced look and allow the gem to rest easier in the ring.

Frigga sent out her own magic for it to land on the rings, giving the last requirement it needed for it to be complete.

Her own magic was her acceptance of the marriage of her two sons.

The rings started to grow hot as the rings' center gems started to glow until the entire rings glowed for a few seconds until it died down. The bands now had a silver line in the middle, symbolizing that they were wed.

Those in the crowd cheered as Frigga stepped aside, bowing her head slightly to her now married sons. Thor and Loki exchanged smiles with their brides.

Odin stood up from his throne now, slamming his staff down to silence the hall. "Now that my sons have married the ones they have chosen worthy, the coronation will begin."

Thor and Loki kneeled as they took off their helmet. Sif and Jane kneeled down to both of their knees.

"Thor and Loki, my sons, you have both proven yourselves worthy the past month. You two have learned what really means to be a King to rule and keep the people safe with a firm but fair hand."

Jane squeezed Loki's hand as he felt his hand to shake a little. As they did so, the rings upon their hand offered a relaxing warmth.

"Sif and Jane Foster, you will rule together along with my two sons. You two have also proven yourselves to be worthy to be their Queens."

Frigga smiled as Odin started the required questions. "Do you swear to guard the nine realms?"

"I swear," they said together.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside your selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realms?"

"I swear." Thor looked over to his brother with a smile and Loki did the same, giving a wink.

"And on this day, I Odin, AllFather, proclaim you Kings and Queens of Asgard in joint rulership!"

The crowd erupted into cheers and shouts with the music playing as the four stood up and stepped up the stairs with Thor's and Loki's helmets back on. Frigga hugged her two sons and then Sif and Jane, giving Jane's shoulder a squeeze, before stepping down the stairs off to the side at the bottom opposite of where Darcy and Erik stood.

Odin put a hand on Loki's shoulder, squeezing it as he handed Loki the staff. Loki's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Odin interrupted him. "You and Thor were born Kings. You will be great Kings." Odin walked away nodding at Thor and joined Frigga down below, the two smiling.

"Let us celebrate!" Thor boomed as he lifted up Mjolnir, causing the music to go immediately into a dancing tune.

Jane laughed, watching Darcy dancing and laughing with the blonde warrior. The entire hall was in chaos as they celebrated. "Come on, let's go dance," she suggested in excitement, wanting to join in the fun.

"Very well," chuckled Loki as he set the staff down horizontally on the throne behind them and went down to dance with his queen.

His wife.

His love, Jane Foster Odinson.

**THE END**

* * *

Yes, there will be a sequel with more of these two in this universe. This story though will be a two-shot so the sequel will be newly posted.

Please review if you can! :D


End file.
